My Reality Is Twisted
by Lady Lye
Summary: COMPLETED FIC! The tale of a Duo Maxwell that Is, and Always Was a girl and how she tries to live her life post war. 2x?
1. I

My Reality is Twisted   
  
By Lady Lye   
(c)2001   
  
Be forewarned- if this fic does well, I may very well expand the idea to the other boys. Each will be AU, just 'what if' things.   
  
I must now thank my awesome author-buddy Mudpie, as I was inspired to write this from one of her fics. Both fics have kinda the same idea behind them (Duo's a girl) but they take drastically different turns. For one thing, mine has more sap. (Lady: Mud-chan I want SAP. Lots and lots and LOTS of SAP. Sticky gooey SAP. SAP SAP and MORE SAP!)   
Disclaimer: Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
Other Crappy Warnings for People Who Get Scared Easily: This is obviously a 2/? fic, tho just who that other person is shall remain a mystery... for now... Also, there will be shonen ai (I'm going light in this...) and let's not forget my carefree use of language, ie: vulgar language. If any o' that bugs you, please scram or open your mind.   
  
Important: This is What If fic, not in any way meant to take the place of good old fashioned yaoi. I adore yaoi, I really do, but the concept of if Duo were a girl struck my fancy and thus I am writing this. NOT to pretend homosexuality does not/ should not exist (HAH, if my IM buddies heard you suggesting that I thought that, they would probably die laughing. I love 1x2x1 and 3x4x3 and 2x5x2 and gawd only knows what else. Those just came to mind as my faves.) So DO NOT go there, ok? Just DO NOT suggest that I'm anti-homosexuality or anything cuz I will NOT respond well.   
  
And on that happy note...   
  


___________________________________

  
  
Precisely on time, the large lights of the colony slowly started to turn on, faintly at first, only a dim orange glow in the otherwise darkened structure. Persistently, they brightened, their warm, cheery yellow light reaching out to spill over the entirely man made place. This simulated 'sunlight' trickled over lawns and inside windows, reaching into people's homes to tickle their too-easily fooled bodies and bring a start to the day.   
  
The single bed sported a large lump down it's length, covered completely by a large, comfortable looking down comforter, purple. The room became ever more bright, and the lump wiggled and shifted uncomfortably, burying itself deeper into the folds of the duvet. It resettled itself and remained motionless for several more long moments as noises started to drift in through the open window of people going about their business. Oh the temptation just to stay here in bed…   
  
Noises could now be heard in the house itself and a yawning figure shuffled into the doorway, sporting orange and green pajamas. She blinked sleepily at the bed and brushed a lock of dark hair out of her eyes. "Hey. Hey. You can't sleep forever, you know."   
  
"Go away. I'm on vacation."   
  
"Vacation or not- life goes on." She leaned on the doorframe. "I know it's rough," she continued gently. "and I know it's tempting, but you've really gotta just get up and get on with it."   
  
A groan came from the bed. "Jus' fi' mor minuz…"   
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Duo…" she said warningly.   
  
"Hi~lde," was the mocking reply.   
  
"If you're awake enough to talk back then you're awake enough to get up, come on!" Hilde walked determinedly to the bed and gave the plush duvet a yank.   
  
The lump squealed as it and the comforter flew off the bed and onto the floor in a heap. "For the love of- what'd you do that for?!" Duo Maxwell, clad in black boxers and a t-shirt, glared up at Hilde Shebeiker.   
  
Hilde grinned down at her friend. "Wakey, wakey, sunshine!"   
  
"There isn't any sunshine! We live on a colony!"   
  
Hilde looked down at the heap on the floor thoughtfully, ignoring the rancid glare she was receiving. "Duo," she said with an odd note in her voice.   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Um, I noticed this yesterday… do you have any bras?"   
  
"…" Duo glared up at her friend. "NO, I do not have any- any lingerie. I was a frigging gundam pilot, you think I had time to go to Victoria's Secret?" she snapped. "I have chest BINDINGS, not- bras." She seemed to have a slight difficulty saying the words and her cheeks had a touch of pink in them.   
  
Hilde tried not to smile, knowing it might hurt Duo's feelings. She was so shy about this coming out. She hadn't lived like a girl in years and wasn't too comfortable with the idea yet. "Well, if you want to be comfortable walking around, you're going to want to get something with more support than binding." She indicated Duo's chest.   
  
Duo blushed furiously, glaring down at her front. It had rebelliously grown and grown and grown despite all efforts and logic to the contrary. The result was a very nice effect for a girl of seventeen. She mumbled something incomprehensible and scrambled to her feet, piling the duvet back on the bed and rushing into the bathroom to hide in embarrassment.   
  
"We're going shopping today," Hilde said enticingly, smiling.   
  
Duo stopped before closing the bathroom door. "We- we are?" she said breathlessly. Her eyes took on a sparkly sheen. "Really shopping? You mean the way real girls do? To a big department store or a mall or something and we can get ice cream and try on clothes and get each other's opinion-" she looked like she might cry with happiness.   
  
Hilde did laugh now. "Yes! We can do all of that! That's what being a girl's all about! So come on, let's get some breakfast, huh?"   
  


___________________________________

  
  
About midmorning the two girls hopped a bus to the mall, it being Saturday and perfect for shopping, especially for Duo's new wardrobe. She was bouncing up and down, chattering happily and Hilde just smiled and laughed, humoring her.   
  
"You have to promise that you won't only choose black though."   
  
Duo blinked her wide blue eyes, staring at Hilde. Then, "You know what? I don't ever want to wear another piece of black clothing EVER in my LIFE! No sir- that was a different time and a different place and Duo Maxwell is going to seize her life back now!" she proclaimed boldly.   
  
Hilde covered her red face with her hand and tried to indicate to their fellow passengers that Duo was mentally ill.   
  


___________________________________

  
  
First stop at the mall was indeed a decent lingerie store. It was a traditional establishment equipped with older women ready to assist in all phases of the process. Hilde had thought it would be an excellent idea to come here as it WAS Duo's first time. Course, no one had explained any of this to Duo.   
  
"You want me to WHAT!?"   
  
On their way out, Duo finally properly clad, Hilde apologized profusely to the woman at the counter, red with humiliation. Duo glared defiantly at the sales ladies as they left, arms crossed protectively over her now restrained chest.   
  
"Can you BELIEVE that place!?"   
  
"Oi… uh, let's just, uh, go looking for shoes, huh?" Hilde steered her to a big 'SALE' sign.   
  
The morning was a success, finding them both the cutest sandals, awesome clothes and even some nice jewelry. When they approached a rack of hair clips, Hilde looked at it wistfully.   
  
"What's wrong?" Duo blinked. More and more her eyes displayed all her naiveté as she loosened up.   
  
Hilde sighed. "My hair's way too short for these. But-" her eyes lit as she saw Duo's long rope of hair. "But you could wear them!"   
  
"Huh?!" Duo started.   
  
"Sure! Your hair's long enough! You know- Duo have you ever thought of getting it cut, though? I mean, do you really want to wear that braid forever?"   
  
"I've told you before," Duo said, bottom lip trembling a little. "Sister Helen first did my hair this way."   
  
"That was just an excuse for when you first started out as a boy with your long hair and you know it."   
  
Duo fingered the braid, wrapping it around her fingers. "Well… I'm kinda attached to it now… I've had it so long… it WAS a handy way to keep it out of my face…"   
  
"You don't need to do that anymore though!" Hilde grabbed her arm eagerly. "Come on! This is all about your liberation, isn't it? About making a break between your past and your future? You're taking out a new lease on life- be daring! Be bold! Be-" she scrutinized Duo's face. "Be scheduled for an appointment at the beauty parlor- when was the last time you did anything with your eyebrows?"   
  
"Hey, I take care of my eyebrows!" Duo protested as Hilde steered her towards the beauty parlor. I didn't become a COMPLETE guy, you know!" she said defensively.   
  
"Coulda fooled me."   
  
Duo looked hurt. "Do you mind? You think I had the time to do stuff like that with that whole Mariemaia thing? So I let it go for a while, big deal."   
  
"I'm sorry, Duo," Hilde said as they got on the escalator. "I forgot…" her eyes filled with unshed tears. "But you're not going to fight anymore, right?"   
  
"That's for sure! I ain't gonna- not no way, not no how!" Duo said quickly.   
  
Hilde looked at her suspiciously. "You joined the Preventers, didn't you?!" she accused.   
  
"You wanted me to sit on my ass at home all day?" Duo snapped. "That's all I know how to do. The Preventers are respected and they- understand. Besides, it's policing, not mobile suits."   
  
Hilde sighed as they reached the top. "I still wish you wouldn't put yourself in the way of stuff like that. I worry when you're not there. What about running a junkyard, huh? You used to seem pretty keen on that," she said hopefully.   
  
"Work in filth all day!? No thank you! I discovered being clean and there's no way in hell I'm giving it up," Duo announced, making Hilde laugh, all forgiven.   
  


___________________________________

  
  
It was late afternoon by the time they returned home, laden with shopping bags. Duo was walking awkwardly, feeling self conscious in high heels, smooth legs, a dress and with her hair swinging loosely down her back, bound by no ties. She had only let them trim it a little to make it look neat. She was feeling very, very awkward. Hilde was babbling happily about how good Duo looked and what a great deal those shoes had been.   
  
Duo smiled and nodded, looking around nervously. She could FEEL people's eyes on her. With an abrupt start she realized that they were men's eyes. And that they were checking her out. And that they definitely approved. In one stride her pace became more confident, her shoulders moved back and her head up, hair swinging deliciously. Nose slightly in the air, she gave off a confident air of not being up for sale that said that that didn't mean there was any reason for them not to appreciate her.   
  
Sexual empowerment. A new thing for the girl who had grown up on the streets and been forced into pretending to be a boy just to save her own skin. She still shuddered to think of the close calls she had had before the great switch. Other girls on the street returned broken and battered- sometimes even pregnant. She couldn't let that happen to her, too. So she had bound her chest and adopted a swagger and with it a new confidence. She hadn't been touched since. Then came the day she made the mistake of sneaking into Doctor H's realm. Would they still have taken her on as Deathscythe's pilot if they had known she was a girl? The odd man had never known, she was sure. Damnit, she was too nice all the time, though. She let her mind toy with her memory of the last time she had seen her fellow pilots. She let her emotions play with her mind and it showed. Any time one of them looked as though he might get hurt, she panicked inwardly. These guys were the only comrades she had anymore and she'd like to think she had almost made friends with some of them, Quatre certainly.   
  
Thinking along those lines made something in Duo's heart twist. Her only friends. And she was deliberately cutting them out of her life. 'So that I can HAVE a life,' part of her argued. It wasn't a very persuasive part.   
  
Hilde continued to chatter all the way home. Duo smiled dimly. Maybe not her ONLY friends. Actually, Hilde was probably the only person she could actually call her friend and not wonder if it were true. She followed obediently inside, nodding and mhmming appropriately until Hilde turned to her.   
  
"Alright supermodel, what do you want to do?"   
  
Duo blinked. "Do?"   
  
"Well look at you! You're all dressed up- let's find somewhere to go! A girl's night out, huh?"   
  
She blinked into Hilde's eager face. She knew a good chunk of that enthusiasm was due to the fact that Hilde had finally given in and bought a certain blouse, but the idea WAS tempting. "Let's go to a club or something," 8she nodded.   
  
"Alright!"   
  
"Hil? Would you mind if I maybe went out early?" Duo asked imploringly. She was still feeling a little depressed- that was no way to go partying. And it wasn't as though she wasn't ready. "I'll meet you at the club at seven, huh? See ya!" she grabbed her new handbag and skipped out.   
  
She told herself as she walked back out of suburbia into the more urban areas that the fresh air was making her feel better. 'Uh, hel-LO!? WHAT fresh air? This stuff's been recycled for- how old is this colony? Ew… don't want to think about what this air has seen…' she grimaced in her typical fashion. It was odd. Being a boy had opened new avenues to her and let the carefree, cheerful, fun-loving side of herself come out. She grinned as she heard a low whistle from a couple of guys as she walked past. Course, being a girl was maybe more fun than she'd thought.   
  
Yes, life was good, she decided, sauntering down the street and drawing looks. She coyly perched her sunglasses on her nose and basked in the glow. 'I'm so gorgeous I've gotta wear shades- yeah, baby!'   
  
The light was abruptly blocked out and she slammed into something full-on. Total shock made her freeze a moment, pressed against the object before realizing it was a person- oh horrors- no, worse- a GUY- and she jumped back, stammering an apology. "Oh- Oh, my god- I am SO sorry, I-" her sunglasses slid down the bridge of her nose and she could feel herself becoming paralyzed with fear. The man she had crashed into was also apologizing- he was bending down to pick up her handbag- oh, god, she'd dropped it- oh, god- oh, god- oh, god- She could feel herself hyperventilating. Panicking in the extreme. Any moment she would either keel over or bolt or burst into tears. Maybe all three, not in that order. 'Oh. God.'   
  
"I'm really sorry," he mumbled shame-facedly, cheeks flushed. The sudden body-to-body crush with only the thin layers of summer clothing between them had unnerved him. He straightened to look her in the eye, proffering the bag. "Here, miss, I-" he stopped, an odd look on his face.   
  
'Oh god. Heero.'   
  


___________________________________

  
  
~End Chp 1~   
  
So? Whatcha think? Think it's crap? Think it's divinely good stuff? Think I'm insane? Dare to tell me that you think I'm bigoted? Whatever it is, please DO tell me! That's what Reveiws are for!!   
  
Also, I have a mailing list for all my fics, and if you would like to be added, then please either leave your email in your reveiw, or email me at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com. All you have to do is ask, and you will receive (email, that is).   
  
Do thanks for reading anyway tho... Hope to see you back! ~_^   
  
Ciao!!   
  
-Lady


	2. II

My Reality is Twisted   
  
By Lady Lye   
(c)2001   
Chapter Two   
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
  
  
AN: This chapter was written in August '01, and at the time, "terrorism" was not such a sensitive issue as it is now (Nov '01). I have left this chapter as is for several reasons. I hope that the content does not offend anyone, it seems disconnected to me. Also, in time, this will hopefuly not be such a painful subject, and I see no reason to alter a standing peice of writing. Most importantly- these issues NEED to be discussed and brought to the forefront, otherwise they become distorted by badly informed people, and it takes forever to straighten out such a mess.   
  
Please don't think I'm being too callous or harsh, it's not like I wasn't deeply affected. NY is only up the Turnpike and I grew up with those towers in my backyard. My heartfelt sympathies and wishes for peace.   
  
-Her Ladyship   
  


___________________________________

  
  
Duo was frozen in place. Time seemed to have suddenly found a way to be both agonizingly slow and at the same time pass at the speed of light. Her eyes flitted up and down his lanky frame in an instant, taking in every detail from the well-worn looking blue jeans to the comfortable cotton shirt over the white muscle tank. Her eyes continued to travel upward to his face and she found herself swallowing hard. Had he had a growth spurt or something in the last few weeks? Even with these huge heels she had on, he was a good half a head taller than she, making her feel like a dwarf next to someone she had always been on par with.   
  
Her heart was thudding in her chest as her mind raced to find a way out. She had to get out. There was no other option. If- if Heero and the others found out she had lied to them all these years… if they saw it as an act of betrayal… if they suddenly thought of all the confidential moments that were usually only between men that she had been privy to- suddenly she felt very ill. And so she stood there on the pavement, staring up at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.   
  
Heero stared back, studying her face intently. There was something familiar about it, but what? His eyes traveled along her features, tracing them but it was hard with the large sunglasses half in the way. But behind them, covered also by a light dusty of feathery, newly trimmed bangs, were a pair of bright blue eyes that were looking at him in absolute terror. He took in the dress, the long hair, the way she stood, the timbre of her voice before it had trailed off. And suddenly it hit him. Why she looked familiar. "Duo?" he gasped, staring hard at her.   
  
Duo flinched, and the sunglasses slid down further. She quickly pushed them back up, finally able to move again. Escape- must escape- "I'm sorry, I really have to go-"   
  
Heero's head was reeling and for a moment he simply stared at her stupidly as she took her handbag back and riffled through it, making sure it was in order. Duo. No- impossible- This was NOT Duo. They hadn't heard from Duo since they had all parted ways this last time. This creature was NOT Duo. It simply wasn't possible. When they had touched- the color rose in his cheeks just thinking about it- he had felt the proof that this was absolutely a girl- could see it, plain as day- but then how- "Duo?" he stammered again.   
  
"Duo?" she pretended to look confused. "Two? Uh, I think it's down the block- you'll have to excuse me though-" she turned quickly to walk- no, run away- and in that instant she gave herself away for good. The perfect soldier's highly trained brain, able to pick up the smallest details, recognized the way that she walked immediately.   
  
"Duo- Duo Maxwell-" he grabbed her arm then, swinging her back around to face him. She stumbled, still not used to the heels and yelped as she was pulled closer for another inspection. The sunglasses slid again and she didn't have a free hand. He stared into her eyes, searching. Yes. Every detail. Exactly alike. "It IS you," he breathed.   
  
"I- I-" she wavered, completely at a loss. Oh, god, he was so close again…   
  
All heads in the streets turned in alarm as explosions sounded only a short distance away, followed by screaming and sirens. Both former pilots were instantly on alert, nonetheless Duo took advantage of the split second of distraction. She wrenched her arm free, and bolted, kicking off the heels as she ran. The adrenaline was throbbing through her veins as she quickly rounded the corner to home and inside.   
  
"Hilde! Hil, there's an emergency-!"   
  
"What?" Hilde, in the stages of getting ready, stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "You mean those gunshots?"   
  
"Yes-" Duo blew past her to her bedroom to change. This was what she had signed up for. Emergency Preventers detail. She pulled the dress over her head and yanked on a pair of pants she could move easily in and a t-shirt. With a shudder, she realized both were ones she had worn during her first war. She yanked them on resolutely however and turned to her hair. Fuck- why had she been stupid enough to leave it loose?   
  
"Here-" Hilde was already beside her with a comb. "You wipe off the make-up and I'll braid it."   
  
Duo nodded gratefully and they managed to get rid of all signs of Duo's femininity in record time. She shrugged on a Preventer's jacket, carefully to close it all the way and dashed out, waving a hurried good-bye and thank you. As she ran she checked through the pockets. Gun, bullets, crowd control measures, handcuffs- everything she could possibly need. She hoped. She was one of the first officers on the scene and ducked into a doorway to assess the situation.   
  
It was a terrorist attack, damn fools. She recognized them by the distinctive arm bands each man wore; black, a direct contrast to the White Fang of the previous winter. What was their goal again? To break apart the Unions? Probably something like that. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. There were group members running through the streets terrorizing citizens with guns, small bombs, tear gas and other highly illegal and potent tools of their diabolical trade. Duo reached into a pocket and pulled out a radio. The waves were thick with confused messaging but she managed to radio for back up. As she spoke into the receiver her eyes scanned the area. There, in the center, laughing like a maniac, king of his ill-made ant hill. Obviously the leader. Right. Plan of action- get to leader and take him out, hoping rest would fall without leadership. Course, she had to get there, first.   
  
Roger. With grim determination she pulled out her gun and headed into the fray.   
  


___________________________________

  
  
Many streets away, in a more posh and quiet neighborhood, Quatre sat in the lounge of his sister's house and accepted the tea she poured for him.   
  
"Thank you, Alicia."   
  
"You're welcome, Quatre," she smiled warmly. She was only a few years older than he, about twenty-two. "It's wonderful that you could come to visit for a while. Milk?"   
  
"Yes, please," he smiled.   
  
"You ARE the baby brother afterall-" Alicia poured milk into his cup and attended to her own cup.   
  
"Alicia!" Quatre laughed. "If I'm the baby brother then you're the baby sister of the group!"   
  
She smiled. "Maybe I am. But you're still special."   
  
The warm feeling of family bonding dissipated as the telephone rang in the hallway and a man entered to tell Ms Winner that it was for her. She excused herself and took the call in the next room, returning a moment later looking harried.   
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre- there's an emergency with the Preventers. I'm needed immediately-" she said, striding through the room, grabbing what she would need.   
  
"Alicia-" Quatre stood. "Let me come with you."   
  
She stopped and turned. "You? Come with me? But Quatre, you're the heir. We can't risk you like that-"   
  
"Alicia I risked my life every day for two years. I know what to do. And besides," he said firmly. "If the Peacecrafts can skip past the eldest male to make their heir a woman, why can't we?" He went to his room to change shirts and grab the supposedly honorary Preventers jacket he had been given.   
  
Alicia stared after him, a little shocked, then muttered as she finished gathering her things, "Maybe because we're MUSLIM?"   
  


___________________________________

  
  
Trowa glanced up at the sound of someone running up the stairs. He was sitting on one of two beds, tying his shoelaces when Heero burst in.   
  
"You heard?"   
  
"Yeah, got radioed. I'm almost ready, you?"   
  
"Give me five."   
  
Those were the only words spoken in the time it took them both to get ready and leave. They had been assigned as partners in the Preventers regime, and found that they did indeed work well together; neither spoke too much. Mission accepted, they headed out. However, Trowa did note Heero's slightly paler than normal complexion. As though he had seen a ghost or something. No, that was ridiculous. Who believed in specters and wraiths anymore?   
  


___________________________________

  
  
At the Preventers HQ, Sally Po and Wufei stepped out of a meeting with their colleagues to find the rest of their peers in emergency mode. Sally caught a man's arm, and got the whole story. Wufei demanded a confirmation on the address and they were gone.   
  


___________________________________

  
  
Duo fought her way through the throng, a determined look on her face. She would do this, damnit. Maybe if she did, they'd give her regular duties instead of just emergency detail. But either way- she saw the look of terror on a child's face and redoubled her efforts. Anyone who hurt the innocent didn't deserve their rights. She became a whirlwind of punishment.   
  
Quatre and Alicia arrived on the scene, Alicia immediately going to someone at her level to discuss tactics. Quatre surveyed the scene- and was shocked to recognize a long brown braid and rakish grin tearing rebels to pieces. 'Duo,' he thought happily- to see old friends again! He was about to go to assist him when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Trowa and Heero stood solemnly, flanked as well by Wufei and Sally. Quatre joyfully called out, "Trowa! Heero, Wufei, Ms Sally! You're all here- that's Duo down there, I know it- we should go help-"   
  
Trowa shook his head, to the blonde's confusion, his hand still on his shoulder. "I think he can handle this."   
  
Heero looked uncomfortable, pretending to look away whilst his eyes picked apart the battlefield for Duo. Oh god- what if it were true- what if Duo WAS somehow a- a- was female. Could she handle this? A rational part of his mind knew that if it were the same Duo he had always known then there was no reason to worry. He worried anyway. In fact- Duo was nearly at the very front. Heero recognized the target immediately. In the background he heard Quatre's sister giving orders to stay here as back-up. He dashed ahead in the path Duo had made to help, ignoring the calls of his comrades.   
  
Duo was oblivious to their presence. She had found a length of pipe and grinning wickedly, used it as she would have her scythe. It felt good to perform the old moves. Someone at her elbow- NOT enemy- she barely jerked the pipe away in time as she came face to face with Heero Yuy for the second time that day. Ah, but now she was Duo Maxwell, gundam pilot, warrior, known companion. She grinned in character. "Hey, Heero old buddy- fancy meeting you here."   
  
Heero was studying her as closely as he could, trying to determine if this were the same- person- he had met earlier. Suddenly he saw the assassin behind his long-time partner. "Look out!" he threw himself at Duo, pushing her out of the way. Through the jacket, his arm once again could feel the curve of her breasts. No time to think of that now, though- he didn't wait to hear her reaction and dispatched the attacker.   
  
"Th-thanks," Duo panted. 'Oh god… Did he… oh NO. FUCK.'   
  
"Come on," he said in the same icy monotone he used in every situation, forging ahead. Duo scrambled after him.   
  
The two melded into the perfect team once more. They had fought so many battles side by side, it was second nature now. Whatever else happened didn't matter in the heat of the moment. What mattered was completing their mission. Duo watched Heero's back as he swung himself onto the roof of the car to take a swing at the rebel leader. The man stumbled and blindly punched back, only to receive a single, cold hit from the perfect soldier. He dropped like a stone and didn't get back up. The rebels broke and fled, leaving Duo panting, her enemy suddenly gone. Sighing with relief, she leaned against the side of the truck to catch her breath. Heero slid to the ground silently and the two trudged back to the others, Duo blinking in surprise.   
  
"Wufei? Quatre? Trowa? Wufei? Sally? W-Wha?" she stumbled over.   
  
"Duo!" Quatre ran up and flung his arms around her neck. "It's good to see you again!" he let go and smiled warmly, his clear blue eyes and blond hair making him seem all the more sweet and pure.   
  
"Hey, Q!- Lemme breathe!" she slipped too easily into her old mode. The boy Duo. The mask. Thank god Quatre hadn't hugged her full on… She laughed as he let go, though something instinctive in her quivered under his gaze. GOD he could be SOOOOOOOOOOO gorgeous!!!!! Ok bad girly thoughts… damnit, she had been able to suppress them before… stupid girl talk with Hilde must've brought them up again…   
  
Trowa and the others came to meet them and he put a hand on Quatre's shoulder again, silently holding the over exuberant Arab back. "It's good to see you, Duo."   
  
"Still wearing your hair like a hippie, Maxwell?" Wufei earned himself a backhand from Sally.   
  
"What are you all doing here?" Duo blinked from one to the next, amazed to be looking on these faces again.   
  
"We were all assigned to the area-" Trowa indicated himself, Heero, Wufei and Sally.   
  
"And I'm in town visiting my sister," Quatre cut in. "Have you been staying here, Duo?"   
  
"Uh, yeah… with Hilde…" Eep. She was aware of the rumors that they were together and before now she had been almost relieved because it added credence to her lie. She glanced nervously at Heero, who was simply staring on stonily. What if the secret came out though?   
  
Quatre's sister, Alicia, came over then, talking into a portable radio. She blinked when she saw the group and put it down. "Wow. …two, thr- four, five-" she whistled. "All five gundam pilots assembled right before my very eyes. That's who you guys are, right?" She was met by silence.   
  
Quatre seemed undaunted. "Yes, Alicia- but, please. FORMER pilots." He looked to his fellows. "I think we're all trying to move beyond that." A moment of silent bonding between the five. They certainly were.   
  
"Of course," she nodded. Her face brightened. "Sally Po! Oh my god, I haven't seen you since middle school!"   
  
"Ali Winner!" Sally grinned and the two clasped hands. "I didn't know you were on L2! How long have you been working for the Preventers? That badge- you're a commanding officer? Congratulations!"   
  
"Yeah!" Alicia blushed slightly as she glanced down at the badge. "Just since the start of the summer. What about you? I've been hearing lots about you- helping in that skirmish with the Bartons this winter- you- all of you, are famous!"   
  
"Please, don't rub it in," Duo muttered. Another moment of bonding- they all felt exactly the same way.   
  
Alicia looked at what had become a shambles of a battleground. She put the radio to her mouth. "Can we get a clean-up crew here? We're going to lots of counselors etc too- Right." She turned back to them all and smiled wearily. "Let's head back to HQ, huh?"   
  
"I am DYING for a shower!" Sally moaned, exactly the same way she had when she and Alicia were twelve. "Come on guys, stop sulking. So how'd you get promoted, Ali?" the two walked off with barely another glance for the boys.   
  
They exchanged looks, some pensive, some guarded, some showing obvious relief. Together again. How had it happened? It all seemed a bit of a blur, now. Somehow, in all they had been through, they had formed an undeniable bond. They were a group and always would be, no matter how much they may try not to be. They were a team.   
  
Duo suddenly had to blink very rapidly, fighting the burning sensation in her eyes that meant she would begin to cry. Her friends. Her friends who really, she loved dearly and would probably throw herself in front of a beam canon for. Her friends she had lied to. Her friends who she couldn't be exposed to. Her friends who could end her chance to be a free woman.   
  
Why couldn't life ever just be simple!?   
  


___________________________________

  
  
~End Chp 2~   
  
So? Whatcha think? Think it's crap? Think it's divinely good stuff? Think I'm insane? Dare to tell me that you think I'm bigoted? Whatever it is, please DO tell me! That's what Reveiws are for!!   
  
Also, I have a mailing list for all my fics, and if you would like to be added, then please either leave your email in your reveiw, or email me at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com. All you have to do is ask, and you will receive (email, that is).   
  
Do thanks for reading anyway tho... Hope to see you back! ~_^   
  
Ciao!!   
  
-Lady 

**My Reality Is Twisted GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	3. III

My Reality is Twisted   
  
By Lady Lye   
(c)2001   
Chapter Three   
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
  
-Her Ladyship   
  


___________________________________

  
  
The quarters of the Preventers HQ were bustling. People organized what more needed to be done, soldiers' wounds were tended, more called and put on alert- their turn was next. Others who were luckier to make it out relatively unscathed made use of the area provided in which to wash up before returning to work or civilian life.   
  
Duo peered out of the bedroom into the hallway. All clear. The room was Spartan with two single beds and a few lockers but it served its purpose as a resting place. Its most becoming feature was the private bathroom. Having been hired to work here on the colony, she had been given a key and a locker in this room so she was in a separate wing to her friends, all of whom were in an area for out-of-towners. She was in the civvies she had stored, black jeans and a t-shirt. Self consciously, she shifted so her elbow covered her front better. It was a baby tee in pale blue, the words 'Baby Doll' emblazoned on it's front. Even worse, the bra she was wearing hid nothing, and it's particular shape made her front stick out more, pulling the short tee up to expose her midriff. She didn't have a choice- she had shoved it into her bag last week and didn't have a spare.   
  
She fought down her panic by forming a plan. There was no need for them ever to see her. She could just sneak downstairs and slip out and none of them ever need know. She could just disappear into the hustle and bustle of the colony again and only see them again if and when she chose it. She knew it wasn't true. They would find her again now if they really wanted to. Could. She'd told them she was with Hilde. Maybe- maybe she should pack and go as soon as she got home. Run away from her past for good. Pushing away the thoughts, she slipped into the hallway and down the stairs to the lounge and escape.   
  
Quietly, she tiptoed through the halls and past the inviting rooms filled with couches and recreational things like televisions and games, encouraging people to relax and gain their strength. Her arms crossed firmly over her chest, she took a deep breath, ready to dart past the open kitchen doorway.   
  
The warm smell of hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies smacked into her and she reeled, her stomach growling, and she realized just how hungry she was. She lurched to a halt, and hesitated in the doorway indecisively.   
  
"Hey there!" Sally sat at one of three large round tables, smiling and leafing through a magazine. At it's center was a platter of the offending cookies, still steaming. Bless the kitchen staff. She opened her eyes, recognized Duo and started. "D-Duo?" she blinked.   
  
"Uh, hi?" she squeaked. Too late. She knew Sally could see everything. Damn the hip hugger jeans and too-small baby tee. "You know, I should really be going-"   
  
"Have a cookie, D?" Sally slyly indicated the platter. She knew what would get Duo to stay and talk to her.   
  
Duo's mouth watered. Oh screw it. Sally deserved an explanation anyway. She'd just have a little snack and get out before the others came down… She plunked herself at the table and took a plate, selecting a cookie with lots of gooey, melted chocolate chips in it. She set it in front of her and stared at it for a moment. "Shocked, huh?"   
  
Sally was studying her, but it didn't make Duo want to fidget the way Heero's piercing gaze had. She seemed to nod to herself before speaking. "A little surprised, yes. It makes sense though. I mean- you have always been a girl, haven't you?"   
  
Duo's cheeks turned crimson. "No," she said sarcastically. "I had a sex-change operation so I could date Zechs."   
  
Sally chuckled. "Thought so," she teased. "I always knew you had a thing for him."   
  
Duo finally relaxed now, the mood feeling lighter. "Oh yeah, that long hair? Very sexy on a guy. I should know."   
  
Sally paused. "Why did you do it though? Why did you agree to be a gundam pilot? This field doesn't typically have many women in it just because of the inconvenience. Besides, most women are better at creating life, not destroying it."   
  
Duo looked down at the cookie then, and picked at a chip, burning her fingers. She left it alone. "I guess… because it was something to do. I spent almost my whole life on the streets… what else could I possibly do? I never went to school, I couldn't get a job, I was too young to be accepted at most things and too old for the rest." Her shoulders rose in a shrug. "What else was there?"   
  
Sally didn't say anything more, but she continued to look at Duo, studying her. Now Duo fidgeted. Something in Sally's eyes promised that they were going to have a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong discussion about all this.   
  
She didn't have time for a long discussion. Voices coming down the stairs made Duo jump and she jerked around in terror to stare at the doorway.   
  
"I feel so underdressed…"   
  
"Quatre, not every occasion demands that you wear a dress-shirt and vest. Life isn't formal."   
  
"But- but it's NOT formal. It's CASUAL."   
  
A derisive snort. "Whatever you say, Winner."   
  
Oh god. No- Please, no. Quatre- Trowa- and SHIT- please, no- not Wufei, ANYONE but Wufei. Duo looked around frantically for an exit as they approached.   
  
Sally interpreted Duo's reaction perfectly. So the others didn't know. She whipped her Preventers jacket off the back of her chair and shoved it at Duo, who gratefully yanked it on and zipped it up just as the boys entered the room.   
  
First into the room was Quatre, wearing a loose pair of jeans rather than his usual khakis and a red polo shirt. Trowa, in black jeans and a white t-shirt, rolled his eyes dotingly at Quatre as he followed him in. Wufei surprisingly enough entered in jeans and his usual navy tank top, wearing a white button-up shirt open over it. The effect of the three of them was devastating on the two-women's stomachs, but of course, it never showed.   
  
They paused in the doorway, and Wufei was the first to speak. "Maxwell, you're the first ready? Call the papers- it's a miracle!"   
  
Duo stuck her tongue out at the Asian boy, earning a satisfied smirk. "For your information, I am NOT as stereotypical as you seem to think I am-" she began pertly.   
  
"Are those cookies?"   
  
"Smell good- are they fresh?" Trowa and Quatre took seats and plates.   
  
"Maybe you're right, Maxwell," Wufei said smugly. "After all, the plate's still full. Are you on a diet? Finally put on weight from too much food?"   
  
Duo fumed and glared at him. Warning bells were ringing in her head. She was girl-reacting, not boy-reacting and she couldn't afford to. What if they thought it was odd? When had she ever let Wufei get the better of her? She was Duo Maxwell, damnit, she could take on damn 05 any day! She was just agitated at suddenly being surrounded by her apparently irresistibly hot friends. When had they gotten so gorgeous? Why had she never noticed before? Was she still thinking of them the way they had all been at fifteen? Clearly they had matured greatly in the last two years. But damnit, she'd seen them only a few months ago! Damn boys… oh WHY was her stomach suddenly auditioning for the circus? "I'm going to ignore that," she swallowed hard.   
  
"Anything you say, Maxwell," he took a seat and a plate for himself.   
  
"You know what- Hilde and I had plans tonight so I'm just gonna-" she started to stand.   
  
"Oh no," Quatre looked crestfallen. "And we've only just all gotten back together again…"   
  
Duo wavered. She hated disappointing Quatre… he was always so kind… it seemed so mean… and those big puppy dog eyes… how the hell was she supposed to fight that?!   
  
"Come on, it's still pretty early," Sally broke in. "You can stay for a little while, can't you, Duo?" she said sweetly.   
  
Duo GLARED at her. 'I thought you sympathized! Traitor!' She mumbled something about Sally being right and sat down.   
  
"Alright, Duo, talk to us," Trowa said, smiling a little. "How've you been?"   
  
"Just- here. I've been living here. I got a job at the Preventers and I'm staying with Hilde until I get a place of my own or whatever," she picked at the now cool cookie on her plate.   
  
"Mmm, yes, how is Hilde?" Why was Wufei staring at her so intently? She felt her mouth go dry as she stared back, wide-eyed. Oh god. He couldn't- no, he couldn't possibly. Oh god- maybe Heero had said something? No- Heero volunteer something? Never. So why was Wufei looking at her like he could see right through her?   
  
"Good." She squeaked.   
  
"How about you two?" Quatre looked from Sally to Wufei. "You've been on patrol, haven't you?"   
  
"Yes, we've been rounding up space bandits."   
  
"Injustice. Can you believe their leader is some onna from Alaska?"   
  
"Wufei! Are you implying that women can't be good leaders!?" Sally snapped, looking like she wanted to hit him.   
  
"What?" he snapped back. "If she WERE a good leader, then we wouldn't have rooted her out of three bases in the last two months!"   
  
The two started to argue and the other three rolled their eyes. Quatre and Trowa started to talk and Duo just picked at her cookie, keeping half an ear on each conversation. It was sort of nice just to listen and not be the only one talking for once. She found herself picking her teeth with her fingernail and stopped. Ew. How unladylike. How boy-Duo like. That one might be hard to break. Course, it was enhancing her image for the moment so maybe it was a blessing in disguise.   
  
She rose to get herself some hot chocolate. "Anybody want some?" Trowa and Quatre shook their heads no and neither Sally nor Wufei looked up. She went to the kitchen behind them and got out a mug, her back to the door.   
  
Suddenly every one of her senses went on alert. She could feel the hackles on the back of her neck rising and her hands stopped in their motions, heart thumping in her chest. Heero. She didn't need to turn around. She could sense his presence, knew with absolute certainty that he was at that very moment standing there in the doorway, his eyes boring into her from behind. She was afraid to turn and meet those cold blue eyes. What would happen?   
  
"Hello, Heero," Quatre said cheerfully. "Look, the staff made fresh cookies for us. Come sit with us!"   
  
All eyes were on the figure in the doorway. His penetrating gaze was fixed on the braided figure at the back counter. He moved to go forward, his purpose unknown but his aim unwavering.   
  
Wufei pushed back his chair and stood, eyes slightly hooded. "Duo is there any tea here?" he went to the back.   
  
"Oh, uh, sure, Wufei-" she half turned to look at him almost gratefully as he came over and she opened a cupboard. The tealeaves were on the top shelf and she had to stretch to reach them, going on her toes to swat at them. As she did, the waist of the jacket pulled up, revealing her bare stomach and just a hint of baby blue. The sudden chill made her realize what had happened. 'Oh NO!' She made a swift grab for the tea and shoved it at Wufei, quickly pulling the jacket back down, fighting down a blush. She glanced around nervously.   
  
The others had clearly seen and they were all looking at her, trying not to show their shock.   
  
"Uh, Duo?" Trowa said lightly. "Shouldn't that shirt be a little longer?"   
  
Her cheeks flushed just a tad. The hip huggers and the baby tee. She would BURN them tonight. She was facing into the room now, trying not to feel or look guilty as she looked from face to face. At last her eyes fell on Heero. Her mouth went dry again. 'Please' her eyes begged. The accusation in his eyes. 'No- Oh Heero, please no. Please don't betray me…'   
  
Coldly, almost mechanically yet with the perfect grace of a dancer, he strode forward, coming to stand directly before her. His hard eyes looked directly into hers and she looked away, slightly ashamed. She had already stepped back and was now pressed against the counter. She flinched as his hand reached out and she closed her eyes as she heard the zip of the jacket coming undone.   
  
Shocked silence. They other boys gaped, and even Heero seemed caught off guard. Baby Doll.   
  
Tentatively, fearfully, she cracked open one eye. Oh, the hurt and betrayal that met her. Pleadingly, she looked from face to face for support. The only place she found any was with Sally. Tears stung the back of her eyes. So this was it. She had lost them all forever, hadn't she?   
  
Quatre tried to speak and stammered into silence, simply staring. The gears in Trowa's head were whirring, and he seemed to be running through all the events of the last few years, nodding to himself. Somehow, it didn't surprise him nearly as much as the initial blow. Sally looked on them all, not interfering, knowing how much this was a test of the bond formed between them. She silently dared any of them to mess up. Wufei recovered quickly and then he too seemed to form some kind of conclusion.   
  
But it was Heero's face that Duo worriedly searched for a reaction. Wetly, she looked from her traitorous chest and tell-tale waist to him, praying for something- anything- that wouldn't make the tears fall. Quietly she began to whisper, "Heero…" it was a pleading cry.   
  
Brusquely, having not said a word, Heero turned and left the room, going into the summer heat in jeans and a t-shirt, the door slamming behind him.   
  
"Heero!" too late, Duo took a step to go after him. She bit her lip. Her partner, her friend, the one person she felt inexplicably close to without ever a kind word between them, had just walked out on her.   
  
Numbly, she barely felt Wufei's hand on her shoulder as he led her back to her seat at the table. The world was a blurry haze of tears and she couldn't bring anything into focus. She wanted to crawl up into a corner and die. Then she realized that the sounds in her ears weren't accusations or condemnations, they were sympathy. She blinked, confused, into the kind and caring faces of- her friends.   
  
"Oh, Duo… why didn't you tell us?" Quatre looked slightly hurt underneath the kindness. "You could've, you know."   
  
Trowa slid a plate with a small pile of cookies on it over to her, his eyes showing concern that she was crying. They seemed to be asking if she was alright.   
  
She blinked at them both in surprise. They were showing her a tenderness and affection that only the truest of friends have for each other- and they genuinely meant it for her. Why? She looked down as Wufei placed a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of her and Sally slid a box of tissues over. She sniffled and took one. "I don't know what to say…"   
  
"You can start by telling us how this all came to be," Wufei said firmly, though not unkindly, taking a seat. "Drink that first, you- and I never thought I would be saying this- need the sugar."   
  
She was too upset to form a reply and instead did as asked, somehow feeling more secure in the knowledge that someone else had control. She cupped the mug in her hands and stared into it as she stared to speak. "Do you have any idea how rough it is growing up a girl on the streets?"   
  


___________________________________

  
  
~End Chp 3~   
  
So? Whatcha think? Think it's crap? Think it's divinely good stuff? Think I'm insane? Dare to tell me that you think I'm bigoted? Whatever it is, please DO tell me! That's what Reveiws are for!!   
  
Also, I have a mailing list for all my fics, and if you would like to be added, then please either leave your email in your reveiw, or email me at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com. All you have to do is ask, and you will receive (email, that is).   
  
Do thanks for reading anyway tho... Hope to see you back! ~_^   
  
Ciao!!   
  
-Lady 

**My Reality Is Twisted GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	4. IV

My Reality is Twisted   
  
By Lady Lye   
(c)2001   
Chapter Four   
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
  
-Her Ladyship   
  


___________________________________

  
  
She talked and talked and talked, telling them everything. How she had grown up in the dirt with other children, and awkwardly reached the stage where it became dangerous to be who she was. It was a sad fact that even then, girls between 12 and 20 were the most targeted age group for crimes and assaults, having a reputation for being 'weak' and 'easy'. (AN: This is true. Very vulnerable. Damn stereotypes. Be careful out there.) Until one afternoon she had accidentally stolen a boy's clothes off a laundry line. She had been in desperate need of clothes at the time and beggars couldn't be choosers, so she had worn them. And suddenly, the leering creeps had thought twice about messing with her. They had even backed away from other girls when they saw her coming, not knowing she was a she. It was perfect. A new liberation. Until the day she had snuck into Dr H's (AN: ? Damn alphabet…) lab. And had been offered the chance to pilot gundam. There came a purpose in life. And of course, she could never go back to being a girl while she still had missions. So she had not outright lied- after all- no one had ever asked her 'are you really a boy?'. She had just… let it be.   
  
"Technically that's called lying by omission," Sally said gently. The better part of an hour had passed and the table was littered with the debris of their snack.   
  
Duo blew her nose one last time. "I know. I just… Especially after meeting you all… I couldn't wreck it…" she looked at the boys pleadingly. "Would you have treated me the same way if you knew?"   
  
Silence met the question.   
  
Wufei coughed. "I think that if we had known, we would still have treated you like an ally."   
  
"Oh, Duo…" Quatre had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"   
  
She smiled weakly. "I'm ok, Q. I'm happy, really. I'm starting again here- I want to be a girl again. H- Hilde and I went shopping today and bought stuff- it's fun," she tried to sound encouraging, but for her own sake or theirs? "We do all the things teenage girls do and-" her face crumpled. "And I miss you all so much!" she burst into tears.   
  
Wufei and Quatre were closest, the small Arabian immediately putting an arm around her and then grabbing a tissue, the Asian hesitating before pulling her over to lean on his shoulder and cry.   
  
"It's been a rough two and half years, hasn't it?" Trowa said gently when she had calmed down a little.   
  
She nodded, head still resting on Wufei's shoulder and tissue still clutched in her fist. "You guys… I don't know if you realize how much you four mean to me… Please- just-" she bit her lip and sat up. "I don't want to lose our friendship."   
  
"You baka onna!" Wufei said, and Duo whipped around to stare at him. His tone didn't quite have the same quality though. Actually, it was just starting to hit home that she had b- been crying on HIS shoulder. Wufei's. The misogynist. The irritable one. The one who seemed to dislike her immensely at all times. He was glaring at her now, but it was somehow different to glares she had received in the past.   
  
She blinked. "Nani?"   
  
"Stupid girl- do you really think we would abandon you just because you're female?"   
  
She stared at him disbelievingly. "You mean you're not going to?"   
  
"NO!" all three of them cried, making her jump.   
  
"Duo! How can you think that!?"   
  
"Well… it's not just that I am… I LIED about it…"   
  
"You're forgiven."   
  
"But-"   
  
"You. Are. Forgiven."   
  
"Trowa-"   
  
"Listen to him, Maxwell. Don't make him break his silence record. You're forgiven. Stop objecting, it's what you want, isn't it?"   
  
She looked between the three of them incredulously. They meant it. They really, really meant it. She looked to Sally for reassurance and was greeted by a knowing smile. "You knew they would react this way, didn't you!" she accused.   
  
"You mean you didn't?" Sally continued to smile.   
  
"Enough. You're forgiven and that's that." Wufei said firmly and the other two nodded, equally unyielding.   
  
Duo's eyes welled with tears once more as she remembered those cold, hard eyes so close and so unwelcome. "Not by everyone…" she whispered tearfully.   
  
A hand reached out to touch her arm and she looked up at Trowa. "Heero's not good with people. He doesn't know how to handle his emotions. He was probably just shocked, and I doubt he ever has been before. Just give him some time and he'll be alright."   
  
She smiled at him gratefully through her tears and Wufei held a tissue up to her face. "Blow," he ordered.   
  
"I can do it myself," she said irritably, taking it from him and wiping her eyes. "I'm not a frigging baby…-" she caught sight of her watch. "Oh crap! I was supposed to meet Hilde at seven!" She leapt up and headed for the door, then remembered she was wearing Sally's jacket. She shrugged out of it and gave it back to her. "Thank you, Sally. All of you," she flashed around a grateful smile. "Really. Thank you."   
  
"Don't hide again, Duo," Quatre said warmly. "Call us, come see us, keep in touch. You know where to find us."   
  
"I will, Q." she smiled.   
  
"Is Hilde still living in Grassland Lane?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Yeah- why?"   
  
"I'll walk you home." He rose.   
  
Duo stared at him. "You will?" she blinked.   
  
"You're not paying attention and that's a rough neighborhood after dark. I'll be back in a little while," he nodded at Sally and the others.   
  
"ExCUSE me!?" Duo waved a hasty good bye and promised to keep in contact before hurrying after him. "Are you implying that I can't take care of myself!?" she scrambled to keep up.   
  
"I never said that." He shot her a side-ways glance as she finally fell into step with him.   
  
"You didn't have to- you implied it. You DO think differently of me now!" she said, voice quavering. She could feel her balled fists shaking. "You think I'm just some stupid onna who doesn't know right from left!"   
  
He arched an eyebrow at her. "Where did you get that idea?"   
  
"Well you called me one! 'Baka onna!'" she mocked. "And Grassland Lane is NOT that dangerous."   
  
"I know it's not. That was just an excuse."   
  
She stared at him, dropping back as he continued to walk. Now what in the hell did THAT mean!? "What the hell does that mean!?" she hurried to catch up.   
  
He looked at her again calmly. "It means what it means."   
  
She could feel color rising in her cheeks under his gaze. Shit. Girl instincts kicking in again. She was really going to have to find a way to deal with this whole coming into contact with hotties every two minute thing. Ooh but he was SO nice looking… Eep and the way he was looking at her… She looked away and muttered. "I'm NOT just some onna."   
  
"Of course you're not," he said, as though it were obvious.   
  
"I'm not?" she was forced to look at him again, but he was looking straight ahead now. "But- but you're always annoyed with me. You're always yelling at me and telling me I talk too much. You think I'm just some loud-mouthed American who eats too much and doesn't think and is full of himse- herself. I'd think you'd be glad to finally be able to just write me off like you do every other girl," she finished bitterly.   
  
He glanced at her again. "Do you really think all of that of me?"   
  
"Well- yes!" she blurted.   
  
"Then I'm sorry. I've behaved badly towards you and I ask your forgiveness, Duo."   
  
She stared for a moment, but didn't get much of a chance to, as they had to cross a road. On the other side she spoke. "I forgive you. Thank you."   
  
He laughed wryly. "What for?"   
  
"For having the decency to apologize. I appreciate it." She fiddled with the end of her braid. Damn. Now it would be all kinky instead of nice and blow-dried straight. Sigh. Life was so tough.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence in the dimming light given off by the simulated sun. Street lamps lit their way as the overhead lights gave out and darkness filled the colony, signaling that it was time for sleep.   
  
They came to the gate of the house and stopped, a brief feeling of awkwardness. Duo fiddled with her braid again.   
  
"Wufei… WHY am I not just some onna to you?" she asked. The question had been bugging her for the last twelve blocks. She needed to know.   
  
He gave that pause, looking for the right thing to say. "I always knew there was something different about you. You're just- different. Special. And different." He said simply.   
  
She found herself staring up into his dark, compelling eyes, drowning in their limitless depths. She felt a little weak-kneed, captivated as she was. She took in every detail- the slant of those eyes, the soft line of his lips, the firm line of his jaw, and the few lone, stray hairs that had slipped free from his strict ponytail to ever so lightly frame his face. She suddenly found she couldn't breathe.   
  
With a secret half smile, he rocked her world. "I'll see you again soon, Maxwell. Just call HQ tomorrow and they'll find us all for you."   
  
"O-Ok."   
  
"Good night, Duo," he nodded and walked away.   
  
She stared after him, watching him gracefully move from circle of light to circle of light. It was then that she realized he had used her first name TWICE.   
  
"Hil-DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"   
  


___________________________________

  
  
~End Chp 4~   
  
So? Whatcha think? Think it's crap? Think it's divinely good stuff? Think I'm insane? Dare to tell me that you think I'm bigoted? Whatever it is, please DO tell me! That's what Reveiws are for!!   
  
Also, I have a mailing list for all my fics, and if you would like to be added, then please either leave your email in your reveiw, or email me at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com. All you have to do is ask, and you will receive (email, that is).   
  
Do thanks for reading anyway tho... Hope to see you back! ~_^   
  
Ciao!!   
  
-Lady 

**My Reality Is Twisted GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	5. V

My Reality is Twisted   
  
By Lady Lye   
(c)2001   
Chapter Five   
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
  
-Her Ladyship   
  


___________________________________

  
  
Duo rushed into the house and ran into the back to find Hilde, spotting her standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, putting on her jewelry. "Hilde! HildeHildeHildeHilde-HILDE! OMGOMGOMGOMG! You're not going to BELIEVE-!"   
  
Hilde turned and was assaulted by a hyper and overwhelmed young Duo Maxwell. "Wha- Duo- Duo CALM DOWN, what happened!?" her mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusions. "I know- the incident today- are you hurt? Oh no, are any of the others hurt!? Has something gone wrong!? Has it escalated? Duo TELL ME!" she shook her friend by the shoulders, fear making a knot of her gut.   
  
Duo quieted, staring back at her for a moment. "No…" she said dazedly. "Nothing wrong, no one's hurt… not like that…" her face crumpled and knees buckled and Hilde just had time to steady her before she dropped to the floor.   
  
"Duo? Oh, Duo, what's wrong?" Hilde led her to sit on the bed, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at Duo's wet eyes.   
  
"I'm fucking overwhelmed, that's what!" she snapped miserably. "First Heero guesses who I am and the others show up-"   
  
Hilde gasped. "Heero is here?"   
  
"He was," Duo took the tissue and blew her nose. "He left. After he- He EXPOSED me, Hilde!" she cried, looking straight at her friend, the betrayal ringing through her core. "Right in front of everyone, he just exposed me! Didn't ask, didn't question, didn't pull me aside- just did it. Then he walked out." She blew her nose again, her tears slowly ebbing as fury replaced them.   
  
Hilde stared. She knew how close Duo was to Heero, how she secretly regarded him as a best friend, even more so than she. It must've broken Duo's heart… "Oh, Duo…"   
  
She smiled weakly then. "But you know what? I have the best friends in the universe…"   
  
"What did the others say?" Hilde asked worriedly.   
  
"They comforted me!" she told a wide-eyed Hilde. "They were so incredibly sweet…" she murmured, thinking of Quatre and how he had seemed hurt that she hadn't told them only for her sake. How Trowa had calmly offered his loyal support to her. She flushed. How Wufei had tenderly comforted her in his own way. "H-Hilde?"   
  
"Mhmm?"   
  
"I- I think Wufei actually likes me."   
  


* * *

  
  
Of course, like any girls, they spent the evening analyzing every detail of what had transpired. (AN: Shut up. We only REALLY do so selectively so shut up. I know what I'm talking about.) Their evening out became a girl's night in and stayed up for hours talking.   
  
"Mm, I think you should give Wufei a chance," Hilde said, munching on a handful of chips. "Maybe he's not the jerk we all thought he was."   
  
"He's a misogynist pig though!" Duo protested half heartedly. She was staring at a photograph taken last year immediately after they arrived on Earth following what they had hoped would be their final battle. Proudly and world-weary, the five of them still disheveled in their flight suits, they managed to pose for the camera. Exhaustion and exuberance clear on their faces, even a faint glimmer of it behind the masks. She put it at the back of the stack of clippings and smiled. A shot of the celebration party Relena had held. Duo drenched Quatre in champagne, spraying it from the bottle and splashing the others as well. God, those days had been fun, thinking all their troubles were finally over. "I mean, he's just a jerk, right?"   
  
"He can't be all bad though… Sally wouldn't put up with him if he were," Hilde said seriously. "And didn't you say he was nice and offered to walk you home and everything? I think he MORE than likes you, Du. Wait, are those the pictures where I'm still all bandaged up? ACK I look SO bad in those!!" she pounced on Duo to wrestle the stack from her.   
  
"Hey! Get your own! Those are your battle scars, you did a great thing for us, Hil," Duo kept them from her protectively. "Now if you don't mind, they're all I have of my glory days."   
  
"Not true," Hilde turned serious. "You have me, you have the boys, you have the other girls-"   
  
"Yeah like I really want to reminisce with Dorothy about the war," Duo snorted. Her eyes widened and then filled. "I bet Heero went to Relena. I bet he's on the phone with her right now, and I bet they're talking about how they're gonna have five kids and name them all Heero Jr. and Milliardo and Zechs and Lucrezia and Lena Jr. and- What's WRONG with me!?" she fell back and stuffed a pillow over her face.   
  
"Stop that," Hilde yanked it away. "You're upset because you've had a major shock today. Heero's a jerk and Wufei's acting all nice to you- I'd be having a nervous breakdown too. Go to bed, it's late."   
  
"Thanks, Hil," Duo smiled weakly. "You're a great friend," she did as ordered.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Yeah and so then he's like 'of course you're not' as though he's never called anyone that in his whole frigging life. And then- oh my god I actually told him what I thought of him and he's like 'oh. Well then I'm sorry, I behaved badly, I apologize'- where the hell did THAT come from? So when I ask him WHY I'm not he goes 'because you're different. And special. And different. And special. But different.' What in the hell does THAT MEAN!? I mean what IS it with men, are they just unable to communicate like normal human beings or something? Present company excluded of course- you guys are cool- Q are you gonna eat that?"   
  
Trowa tried very hard to hide a half smile behind his hand. He looked from the animated Duo to his wide-eyed little friend. Quatre looked completely overwhelmed by this sudden RUSH of words that had been pouring from Duo since their food had been served. He had no doubt Quatre might now be doubting how wise it had been to invite Duo to have lunch with them at Alicia's today. He tried again to hide his amusement and essentially failed.   
  
"Uh, no, no, go ahead-" Quatre pushed the plate towards Duo, as though keeping it a barrier between himself and the gushing girl.   
  
"Thanks, Q-man," she spooned the potatoes onto her plate and continued to talk as she ate. "You know I've noticed this A LOT. Guys just, like, don't know how to talk to each other. It's like it never occurs to them to just SAY SOMETHING. They clam up about everything and then get all pissed and defensive when you say anything. It's the goddam testosterone or this whole macho thing or SOMETHING- present company excluded of course. You two are wonderful. Neither of you EVER tries to do that whole 'My dick's bigger than yours and I'm gonna prove it by beating the crap outta you' thing. You just KNOW it's stupid. You two are wonderful, really, I mean you're being great right now, just listening to me like this. Cuz Hilde's great but, ya know, sometimes you just want a lot of people's opinions and I trust you both and I respect you and I value your opinions-"   
  
Quatre opened his mouth to voice his and Trowa shot him a sympathetic look as Duo barreled ahead, continuing to gab.   
  
"-You know it can't possibly be healthy to hold all your emotions in the way most guys do. I mean, I have never felt better than the last couple of months where I could just talk and say how I felt. All the guys I had to hang out with before just kept their mouths shut all the time and looked at you like you were psycho or something if you even HINTED that you had feelings."   
  
Trowa's shoulders were shaking with held-in laughter now. Quatre looked to him desperately for support. Trowa made a helpless gesture and hid the threatening grin in his water glass, earning him a look that branded him 'traitor'. Duo didn't appear to notice, merely continuing to talk and eat incessantly, almost fervently. Quatre was beginning to get a dazed look in his eyes- overload- warning- overload- male brain unable to handle so many words per minute-   
  
Suddenly the blonde's eyes lit and he smiled gratefully to someone entering the room, standing and greeting them loudly over Duo, bringing her to abrupt halt. "Sally! Wufei! So glad you could make it after all!"   
  
Duo froze. From behind, it might seem nothing more than a mere, subtle tensing of her shoulders, but from the front, Trowa had a front row seat to watch as Duo's world fell apart, collapsing, crushed into rubble- and then rebuilt itself in less than a heartbeat. She whirled around before anyone else could have the chance to notice, and smiled at them brightly.   
  
"Hey, ya'll! Long time no see, eh?" The tremor in her voice was subtle, but it was there.   
  
"You know," Wufei began casually, tipping his head to the side to look at her. She fought against a gulp as her stomach jumped under his gaze. "I don't know how we never realized it before. It's so obvious."   
  
"Realized what? That she's a girl?" Quatre asked bewilderedly, in all innocence.   
  
"Well, only a woman could possibly talk that much."   
  
He was slapped from both sides simultaneously, and reeled a little from the whiplash, blinking dazedly back into reality under two stern, uncompromising gazes. One a paler sky blue and the other dark enough to near purple. Neither amused in the least. Sally and Duo glared at him.   
  
Quatre openly gaped at the force of their reaction and Trowa sort of- blinked- in that 'oh my' way he had. Wufei himself fought to regain his dignity, face red from more than just the dual impacts. "Bakas- I was only kidding! Can't you take a joke?!" he snapped irritably, wounded.   
  
"That wasn't funny, Wufei," Sally glowered. How stupid was he, really?! Duo was sensitive enough as it was- she didn't need him making chauvinistic, insulting remarks about her!   
  
Quatre coughed. "I think we're all a little high-strung- how would you all like to sit? I can order up some more food-"   
  
"How DARE you?" they all looked to the unexpected source in surprise. Duo fumed at Wufei angrily. "How DARE you make comments like that, you- you- you misogynist frigging pig! What the hell is your problem, anyway?! What have women ever done to you!? I mean, seriously, what is this?! Do you have, like, vagina envy or something that makes you want to lash out at them any way you can or do you do it just for the hell of it?! Or is it just because you're a crabby Chinese guy who hasn't been laid recently and feels like acting like an ass 24/7?"   
  
They had continued to stare at her as her lecture began, a little shell-shocked- but at key words like 'vagina envy', Quatre, Sally and Trowa had all dissolved into mirth. Wufei with vagina envy! It was a hilarious idea! Their eyes widened at her insults to his motives, and they looked to Wufei.   
  
He was bearing it well, standing up under her tirade with an almost bored expression on his face. He waited until she had paused for breath and then asked, "Are you through yet?"   
  
"What the f- NO, I'm not done yet! I'm frigging pissed off with the way you treat women and I've been wanting to say something to you since we were fifteen! The hell I'm not done with you!" she glowered at him.   
  
He allowed a beat to pass before calmly asking, "Now?"   
  
"…" She looked awkward for a moment, aware that she had just let him have it, and then flushed a little. "Uh, yeah…"   
  
Wufei nodded. "So what's for lunch?"   
  


___________________________________

  
  
~End Chp 5~   
  
So? Whatcha think? Think it's crap? Think it's divinely good stuff? Think I'm insane? Dare to tell me that you think I'm bigoted? Whatever it is, please DO tell me! That's what Reveiws are for!!   
  
Also, I have a mailing list for all my fics, and if you would like to be added, then please either leave your email in your reveiw, or email me at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com. All you have to do is ask, and you will receive (email, that is).   
  
Do thanks for reading anyway tho... Hope to see you back! ~_^   
  
Ciao!!   
  
-Lady 

**My Reality Is Twisted GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	6. VI

My Reality is Twisted   
  
By Lady Lye   
(c)2001   
Chapter Six   
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
  
-Her Ladyship   
  


___________________________________

  
  
Lunch passed uneventfully, Duo a little quieter and sulkier, no longer monopolizing the conversation. She became defensive whenever Wufei spoke to her, something that seemed to amuse him endlessly, which of course only added to her discomfort and attitude.   
  
Trowa watched her morosely push her food around on her plate, and glanced at Sally, who was also watching. She glanced up, looking a little concerned, and he nodded. One glance at Wufei and they simultaneously broke into mirthful grins.   
  
Quatre and Wufei looked up from their conversation, and Duo finally emerged from her sulk.   
  
"What's so funny, onna? Barton?"   
  
"Nothing," they said at the same time, still grinning.   
  
"Oh, Duo," Sally coughed, changing the subject. "How would you like to go shopping after lunch?"   
  
"Shopping?!" Wufei choked. "But- but- but you just bought new shoes, onna, you were showing them off all over the building! How can you need to go shopping AGAIN!?! And we have work to do this afternoon!"   
  
"Une gave me the afternoon off," Sally shrugged nonchalantly. "What do you say, Duo?"   
  
The girl's eyes shone brightly and she leapt up to hug Sally. "Sally, you are my new best friend! Let's go!" she dragged Sally to her feet.   
  
"You're going to run out on Quatre to go shopping?" Wufei said with distaste.   
  
"Hell yeah! Q, thanks so much for lunch and all- you're great, both of you," Duo went around and kissed both Quatre and Trowa on the cheek, making them both blush. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, eh? Bye, guys!" she hauled Sally out.   
  
Sally let her pull her away and out to the car Sally had driven them in. Briefly she thought with smug satisfaction that Wufei could find his own way home. She waited until they were seated in the car and moving before saying anything. "You didn't say good bye to Wufei."   
  
Duo stopped. Uh oh. This was the long talk Sally wanted to have with her. She swallowed. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this. "So I forgot. He was mean to me today."   
  
"Mhmm," Sally said disinterestedly. Reverse psychology; it always worked.   
  
"What?! He was a jerk, ok?" Duo scrunched into the corner of her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"You don't sound totally convinced on that," Sally glanced at her.   
  
"Well- I mean- he was today…"   
  
"Today?"   
  
"He wasn't before…"   
  
"Eh?" Sally blinked at her before turning back to the road once more. "You're going to tell me ALL about what's been going on between you and Wufei, got it?"   
  
"Well… it's a little more than just Wufei…" Duo began uncertainly, and from there launched into telling Sally everything. More about her childhood on the streets, her time as a gundam pilot, the last few months here on L2, …she already knew what had happened at Duo's revelation… which lead to painful rehashings of Heero. She could still remember the feel of his skin on hers when they bumped into each other on the street… thinking of him had always left a dull ache in her chest, but now the stab was sharp and painful. She was silent when she finished, moving her spoon in a cup of ice cream, the two of them now perched at a table in the mall, Sally stirring her coffee.   
  
"Heero's shocked, Duo," Sally said sympathetically. "It isn't every day that you discover people- certainly not your closest ally- have changed genders."   
  
"None of the others seemed to care…" Duo could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and was about to rub them away when Sally stopped her.   
  
"Use these," she handed her a mirror and a napkin. "Or you'll smudge your makeup."   
  
"I don't give a shit about my makeup…" Duo muttered disagreeably but took them anyway. Actually, she did care- after all that hard work? Let it all wash away? She didn't think so!   
  
"I wouldn't say that Wufei doesn't care," Sally said gently and Duo froze in her motions.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked weakly.   
  
"He's been nicer to you than to anyone else I've ever seen," Sally stated.   
  
"That doesn't mean anything," Duo insisted, leaving no room for argument. She stared resolutely at her ice cream, as if daring it to contradict her. "He probably just thinks I'm some delicate flower he could crush too easily." She glanced up at a grimace lit her face as her eyes followed something. Sally followed her line of vision to find a couple of guys obviously checking Duo out. "And that's another thing! Guys are so crass!!"   
  
"What, cuz they're checking you out? No, crass would be blatantly hitting on you and rubbing all over you."   
  
"Someone did that!"   
  
"What!? When?!"   
  
"Just the other day! This guy came up to me and he, like, draped himself all over me and he's like 'hey, there, baby. You know, I lost my phone number- can I have yours?' UGH it was gross! …Are you laughing at me?!"   
  
Sally bit back her mirth, though she couldn't fight a smile. "That jerk aside, I promise you that it's a really, really good thing that guys like you so much."   
  
Duo shot her a skeptical glance and harrumphed. "I doubt that."   
  
"No, really!"   
  
"Yeah, right."   
  
"That guy over there's got really nice abs… and he's looking at you…"   
  
"Really, where?!"   
  


* * *

  
  
It didn't take long for Duo settle into a comfortable routine. There was something really nice and secure about being a girl, knowing she was one. And while at the same time she felt a huge upsurge in self confidence… Wufei was starting to get to her.   
  
He was- was- ok, he was directly flirting with her, without a doubt. Only she had this really distinct feeling of being some kind of hapless deer becoming cornered by this huge lion that would manage to corner her eventually- but it wasn't malicious at all. There was almost a deeper purpose to it…   
  
If it weren't such a bad audio pun, she would say he was wooing her. (AN: Say it out loud: Wufei is wooing her. There ya go…)   
  
There were many days when the group of them, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally and Duo, sometimes even Hilde, would manage to get together, be it only to meet for lunch somewhere 'in town'.   
  
Wufei kept at her mercilessly, always able with a few cool words to make her look up, wide-eyed and blush. She could always think of the right thing to do or say later, but somehow, when she looked into those liquid obsidian eyes, she just fell apart. It was incredibly unnerving. And disturbing. And a zillion other words she could think of when she wasn't caught in his gaze. She got a giddy, light-headed feeling every time she knew he would be somewhere, and almost backed out of several things, but somehow managed to go every time.   
  
This attention was not unnoticed by the others.   
  
They had all managed a free Saturday afternoon to attend an outdoor festival in the park, allowing them all to be dressed in 'civvies'. For Quatre, that meant khakis and a loose white shirt, and sandals, something he rarely got to wear in the office and took much delight in, wiggling his toes freely whenever he thought no one was looking.   
  
Trowa did notice and looked away whenever he smiled at it, dressed in a darker shade of khaki with a blue t-shirt that offset his eyes beautifully. The sunlight fell through the tree they had set their picnic lunch under in just such a way that the shirt appeared to have a leopard spot pattern on it.   
  
Sally was content to lie on her back in the shade, dark sunglasses protecting her from the patches of sun every time the tree moved in the breeze. Her light summer dress was a modest, but still flattering cut, and she had kicked her sandals off long ago.   
  
Wufei had actually deigned to wear shorts, black, with a white muscle shirt covered by a red over shirt, left open, his own sunglasses cocked coolly on his nose, and a few wisps of hair coming loose from his ponytail. It was enough to make a girl melt.   
  
Of course, those sunglasses slid down casually to regard one Ms Maxwell as she approached, which should have been a warning sign in itself. He sized her up, making her flush furiously, embarrassed as he gave her the once over, and then he opened his mouth to deliver his judgment.   
  
"Nice midriff. No belly button ring?"   
  
She blushed again- it must have been the thousandth time that weekend- and moved to self-consciously cover herself a bit more, now regretting what had seemed an awesome choice that morning. A denim miniskirt rode low on her hips while a baby tee that would have exposed some skin anyway aided in creating a large gap between clothing directly over her stomach. Somehow she had managed to get her mass of hair back into a high ponytail, and it curled up just below her waist, creating a dark background to contrast slightly tanned skin. And no, she was not wearing a belly ring. That had been a clip on one night that she Hilde and Sally had decided to go dancing and ditch the men at Trowa's apartment. She'd been wearing low-ride jeans that night, too…   
  
"Disappointed?" she shot back, taking a seat between Sally and Trowa, careful not to let her skirt ride up. Sally smiled at her and winked- you go, girl!   
  
"I know Tom, Dick and Harry over there are," Wufei nodded ton indicate a group of boys a few years younger than they, staring.   
  
Duo's eyes widened as she saw them and promptly glowered around. "Damn kids," she bit out, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously. "We having a picnic or not?" she said irritably, moving to set out food.   
  
The others exchanged amused glances and continued their lunch. They talked about everything and nothing, in the comfortable way that old friends had. The festival in the distance became ever more inviting, and Sally and Duo itched for the shopping opportunity.   
  
A brightly painted ball landed in the middle of their picnic, accompanied by a group of sheepish children. "May we have our ball back?"   
  
"Please?" Another added.   
  
"Hey, do you wanna play with us? Please?" a very small one piped up, and it was quickly shushed by its elders.   
  
Feeling whimsical, Duo plucked the ball from Trowa's hands, where it had rolled and stood neatly. "I'm game. What're you guys playing?"   
  
"Octopus tag!" the squealed happily and dragged her away with them, all laughing. (AN: Real game, adapted by colony kids years into the future. I love writing about the future…)   
  
"Maxwell," the voice made her turn, hand still clasped in a very small boy's trusting grip. Something danced merrily in Wufei's dark eyes as he said his parting words to her. "Careful, onna. You don't want to disappoint, now, do you?"   
  
She flushed, and a hand went to the hem of the miniskirt, already, it was true, beginning to ride up. "Go- jump in the dunking booth." She muttered and allowed herself to be dragged along by the children.   
  
Wufei grinned after her, quite self satisfied, and earned himself a disgusted look from Sally. "Cheap shot."   
  
"You're too hard on her, Wufei," Trowa smoothly cut in in his quiet way, commanding attention immediately. "She isn't used to having so much male attention paid her- go easy on her; she's just learning."   
  
"Perhaps," was all Wufei replied, his eyes trained on something in the distance. Duo played on an open field in the sunlight with the kids, helping the littlest be 'It'. They stumbled and Duo dropped to the ground, laughing, as kids swarmed over her. "But perhaps… I am learning with her."   
  


___________________________________

  
  
~End Chp 6~   
  
So? Whatcha think? Think it's crap? Think it's divinely good stuff? Think I'm insane? Dare to tell me that you think I'm bigoted? Whatever it is, please DO tell me! That's what Reveiws are for!!   
  
Also, I have a mailing list for all my fics, and if you would like to be added, then please either leave your email in your reveiw, or email me at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com. All you have to do is ask, and you will receive (email, that is).   
  
Do thanks for reading anyway tho... Hope to see you back! ~_^   
  
Ciao!!   
  
-Lady 

**My Reality Is Twisted GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	7. VII

My Reality is Twisted   
  
By Lady Lye   
(c)2001   
Chapter Seven   
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
  
-Her Ladyship   
  


___________________________________

  
  
"You are _cordially_ invited to join Joseph Hale and Alicia Winner in celebrating their engagement to be married?" Trowa teased, waving the heavily embossed invitation under Quatre's nose, grinning.   
  
Quatre flushed a little and swatted at the thick paper impressed with more flowers and fruits than were really necessary. "I didn't write them- I just sent them out. You didn't HAVE to come, you know."   
  
"As if you really mean that," the taller man smiled. Both looked clean cut in sharp black tuxedos. It was formal dress at the Winner's this night, and the large hall was filled with more of what Duo had teasingly referred to as 'penguin suits', grinning cockily that she would never have to wear one. Farther away, Quatre's sister and her fiancé greeted well-wishers, the center of attention. It wasn't as though Quatre had had a choice in attending; anything less would have insulted Alicia, but he had the small comfort in being able to invite his friends.   
  
Quatre looked up then, and smiled at who was making their way towards them. "Sally, Wufei, good to see you both!"   
  
Sally had chosen a deep fuchsia and black gown, her hair up in a flowing bun held by black lace. It made her eyes pop and her skin seem all the paler against her dark lips as she returned the smile, taking her hand off Wufei's arm to hug Quatre. "Thank you for inviting me, Quatre, and Wufei, too- I needed a way to get us out of the office what with that big case they've put us on."   
  
"It's an important assignment, and we might've made a break-through if you hadn't needed to take so long to get ready," Wufei said, obviously not meaning it as harshly as he might have. The simple black tuxedo fit him well, and created an exotic all black and white theme along his length. "Winner, Barton."   
  
"I'm sorry to take you away from your work-" Quatre began.   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes good naturedly and put a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him. "He's happy to see you and thanks you for coming, isn't that right, Quatre?"   
  
"Uh- oh- yes-" the small blond blinked.   
  
"Always too kind hearted for your own good," Sally smiled. They all took seats around a large table, reserved just for the young Mr. Winner and his friends.   
  
A quick count made Wufei frown in puzzlement. "Seven chairs?"   
  
"Yes- I invited Hilde as well," Quatre continued, haltingly. "I sent an invitation on to Heero, but…"   
  
"He hasn't been at work, has he?" Sally looked concerned.   
  
"No," Trowa shook his head. "He called in and they've put him on leave, but other than that, not a word."   
  
Wufei stonily looked away from the odd chair. "Have they set a date for the wedding…?"   
  


* * *

  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this," Duo stared down at her gloved fingertips, and then past them to her low neckline and flowing skirt. Strapless, it fell smoothly over her chest, framed her figure, and then made a smooth bell to the floor, pale periwinkle, like her eyes, edged in black lace and the odd rhinestone. A hairstylist had done magical things with her hair, bringing it into a knot with hair fanning from it in loops, like a peacock, and black and purple feathers rose amongst it, stemming from a well-designed hair clip. Simplicity commanded that she only wore simple black pearls at her ears, and a silver chain graced her neck, ending in a black pearl and rhinestones. Her gloves, too, were purple, the same silky material of her dress, and beneath the flowing skirt were delicate sandals. She felt like a princess. She wasn't supposed to BE a princess.   
  
She knew Quatre had to have helped pay for it, even if it was rented. There was no way Sally and Hilde alone could have managed to scrape together enough cash for this 'gift' for her. It was enough to make a girl cry- if she weren't wearing mascara and the best eye shadow job she'd ever seen in her life- done by a professional at the stylists', of course.   
  
"Believe it, because it's real, and we're only a block away," Hilde checked her hair in the mirror. A red flower was her only decoration there, matching the color of her dress exactly. To contrast the color, it was actually a very simple and modest affair. It fit her slim figure well and her shoulders remained covered by a red jacket of sorts, gold droplets sparkling at her ears, and a simple gold band on her finger completed it.   
  
She couldn't believe how her stomach was acting up… tense and more taught than a rubber band, but also managing to flutter wildly- or was that her heart? The Winner's huge house loomed up in the dim light and she was certain it was her heart when it leapt into her throat.   
  
It did look beautiful from here, all bright lights and moving shapes of color. As they got closer, the music from inside could begin to be heard drifting out over the garden, and then the car pulled to a halt.   
  
A driver had been hired for them as well. Someone had really wanted to make tonight special. As Duo was suddenly feeling incredibly overwhelmed staring up at the mansion, she was seriously considering chewing their benefactor out for making her so uncomfortable…   
  
"Come on!" Hilde pulled her along behind her, up the steps and in the door, portal to a golden world of light.   
  
Somewhere along the way from the door to the Hall, their hands separated and Duo put her released hand up to shield her eyes from the sudden glare, blinking. She had to admit, it was beautiful. Simple yet elegant decorations adorned the large room tastefully, and there was a feeling genuine of good cheer. She couldn't help smiling.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Hilde reappeared. "Quatre and the others are over there-" Duo allowed herself to be pulled along. She avoided looking straight ahead, preferred the tiling on the floor, but glanced up instinctively at the sound of someone laughing.   
  
She looked on in shock to recognize it as Wufei, engaged in a lively discussion with the table- could he be- enjoying himself!? He looked easy and relaxed in the light cast down by the chandeliers, so different to the boy she had known in the war. It brought a soft smile to her own lips.   
  
"Hilde, Duo!" Quatre beamed at them as he spotted them, and stood to greet them. "I'm so glad you could make it!"   
  
"Like we'd miss it!" Hilde scoffed. "It's a wonderful party, Quatre-"   
  
"Don't look to me," he waved her away. "Whatever Alicia wanted, Alicia got- she just used my money to do it." That brought a knowing round of chuckles from them all; Technically, the family fortune was in Quatre's name, but he had made it clear from the beginning that all his sisters needed to do was ask. He turned to Duo with a smile then, and she didn't miss that bit of satisfaction that read clearly on his face when he looked her over.   
  
"I want to have a talk with you, Uncle Pennybags-" she pointed an accusing finger, ready to give him a lecture on suddenly pampering little girls who grew up on streets and did not NEED to be adorned in silk and pearls thank you very much!   
  
She squeaked as uncompromising, if gentle, arms lead her to a seat at the table. "How have you been, Duo? Well, I trust?" Trowa sat her down.   
  
She sputtered a bit and opened her mouth to launch into an even stauncher lecture, but was cut off by Sally. "You both look fabulous! What stylist did you go to?"   
  
"Oh, the one by the furniture warehouse," Hilde calmly took her seat. "They did a great job with Duo's hair, didn't they?"   
  
That shut her up. Duo blinked wide 'what're you all looking at ME for?!' eyes at them all as they admired the stylists' expertise. Hilde and Sally continued to chat about girl stuff and the three men returned to an earlier topic; something to do with the economy. Duo found herself sulking and realized it was because Wufei hadn't said a thing to her!!   
  
"Hm? What's wrong?" Hilde tipped her head to look at her.   
  
Sally glanced to Wufei, "Ignore him; he's being an ass tonight."   
  
"Q and Trowa look good," Duo observed.   
  
"Yeah, they do," Hilde blinked as though she had just noticed.   
  
"Real sweet pair they make," Duo hid her face in her water glass.   
  
"What?!" the other two shrieked, slapped their hands over their mouths and leaned in closer to hear, ignoring the odd looks the guys were giving them. They figured it was girl stuff and ignored them.   
  
"I said," Duo dropped her voice to a mischievous whisper. "That they make a nice pair. Compliment'ry, ya know?"   
  
They glanced at the two in question quickly and then back to their little huddle over the table. "Are you saying-?" Sally began.   
  
"I never said a word," Duo smiled and took another sip of water.   
  
Hilde giggled. "You're rotten. Really rotten."   
  
"I know." Duo suddenly focused on the spare chair at the end of the table. "Who's missing?" she frowned. The other two immediately clammed up and looked at one another uncomfortably. Fearing the answer, she could feel her throat constricting with anxiety. "Who?" her voice squeaked.   
  
"Well… Quatre… he has been a friend for ever so long… It's not like he could just _not_ invite-" Hilde stuttered.   
  
"Who did he invite?" she felt detached from that strangled voice, and then realized it was hers.   
  
With a sympathetic look, Sally told her quietly, "He invited Heero. Hil's right, it's not like he couldn't. He didn't do it to hurt you, Duo."   
  
She felt as though all the air had been knocked out of her- no, it felt _exactly_ like all the air had been knocked out of her. By Heero Yuy's fist. Again. She swallowed hard, did so again, amazed that her mouth could be so dry so quickly. Reality slowly clouded its way back to her, and she registered the worried looks she was receiving from her female friends. The guys must not have noticed yet. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing anymore. She took a slow, shuddering breath, and then looked up, a ruthless brightness in her eyes. "Well," she began. "He's obviously not here, is he?" No man would ever be allowed to ruin her evening.   
  


___________________________________

  
  
~End Chp 7~   
  
So? Whatcha think? Think it's crap? Think it's divinely good stuff? Think I'm insane? Dare to tell me that you think I'm bigoted? Whatever it is, please DO tell me! That's what Reveiws are for!!   
  
Also, I have a mailing list for all my fics, and if you would like to be added, then please either leave your email in your reveiw, or email me at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com. All you have to do is ask, and you will receive (email, that is).   
  
Do thanks for reading anyway tho... Hope to see you back! ~_^   
  
Ciao!!   
  
-Lady 

**My Reality Is Twisted GuestBook**

  
SIGN it!  
  
READ it! 


	8. VIII

My Reality is Twisted   
  
By Lady Lye   
(c)2001   
Chapter Seven   
  
Author's Note: GAAAAAH! I'm SO SORRY this took so long!! ^^;;;;; It wouldn't've except that I go into a creative and motivational decline between December and March... and you guys are victims... GOMEN! Er, to make up for it, it's a super-long chp. ENJOY! AND REVEIW!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
  
-Her Ladyship   
  


___________________________________

  
  
The evening progressed, and the party went on. Guests milled and drifted, enjoying themselves. The three ladies were content to sit and chat, unaware that they were letting their beauty, wonderful music, and good champagne go to waste. They had almost forgotten that they weren't just anywhere, gabbing aimlessly.   
  
Thus they were surprised to feel three taps on three shoulders and looked up questioningly. Duo's breath caught in her throat. "Would you like to dance?" Wufei smiled quietly down at her.   
  
"Ms. Sally?" Quatre gave a polite half bow.   
  
She didn't miss the serious look in his eye and stood, equally grave. "Quatre," she took his arm and allowed herself to be lead to the floor.   
  
Hilde stared up at Trowa with saucer-wide eyes, and made a few small squeaking noises of protest. He bent down and put a hand on the table to support himself. "I wouldn't want you to feel left out. Please?" he gave a small, coaxing smile, and she dumbly allowed herself to be pulled along, flushing as brightly as her dress.   
  
"It's just you and me," Duo was trapped. She looked around for an escape and found none, and was forced to take the offered hand, stomach practicing acrobatics. The kind smile he was giving her set her both on edge and comforted at the same time.   
  
She found herself smiling and taking his hand. "I guess it is."   
  


* * *

  
  
Sally allowed Quatre to draw her into the midst of the floor, and they picked up the pace of the other dancers. "What did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
"I'm concerned. About Duo." The young man's eyes, reminiscent of a clear lagoon, traveled to the pair just beginning to dance.   
  
"You mean, more so than usual?" Sally managed to glance at them as the dance allowed her.   
  
"Heero is here tonight."   
  
"What!?" Sally hissed. "Quatre, where is he? Why didn't you say anything?"   
  
"I didn't know until just a few minutes ago… Rashid has been running himself into the ground trying to coordinate this whole thing. He was only just able to get away to tell me." Quatre continued seriously.   
  
"So where is he? Do you think-" Sally paused and bit her lip. "They need to talk- but I don't know if here is the wisest place…"   
  
Quatre nodded his agreement. "Rashid said only that he saw his name checked on the guest list- no one knows where he's gone."   
  
Sally swore softly. "The enemy's twice as dangerous when it has the element of surprise… I don't want this to ruin Duo's evening…"   
  
"Or Wufei's," Quatre's eyes flickered back to them. He blinked. "What are they doing?"   
  
Sally whipped around to see and began to chuckle. "Did anyone ever bother to teach Duo how to dance?"   
  


* * *

  
  
Duo squeaked and had to lean against Wufei to maintain her balance. She felt like a complete moron. And a klutz. The ultimate klutz. No, klutz wasn't a big enough word for it. There had to be something that meant 'world's biggest dumbass'… She blushed mightily again and fought to right herself, having tripped over her own feet again. "I'm sorry…"   
  
Wufei helped her stand straight again, a thoughtful look on his face. Looking at him made Duo feel even worse by comparison. He made every movement gracefully, elegantly, and perfectly. He easily found the beat and kept it. He had been trained in all things as a child, and his education was showing. Oh what she wouldn't give… He also knew where to put his feet. "Step back- on the next count, begin as you would usually. Go on, without me."   
  
Duo licked her lips and determinedly got back into position. At the start of the next measure, she began the first step forward.   
  
"Aha!"   
  
She faltered and her heel gave way, making her trip again. Wufei nimbly caught her, beaming. She scowled up at him. "What the hell is so amusing?"   
  
"You're trying to lead."   
  
Duo blinked. Then she groaned and tried to cover her face with her gloved hands. "I'm so stupid…"   
  
He laughed good-naturedly and set her on her feet again. "Here, let's try again- I want you to take all the steps you know and do them backwards."   
  
"Backwards!?" She felt her voice rise a half octave. "But I can't even do them forwards!"   
  
"You can and you will, just let me do all the work, ne?" he settled their arms into position again. "Relax, you're too tense." She blushed again and looked down, forcing her muscles to loosen up. "Feel the beat… one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two three, step back, two three, left, two three, up, too three, no, don't push, that's my job. One, two, three, one two, three, now you're getting it, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, yes, back, good!"   
  
Duo beamed, realizing she was dancing. "Isn't there a turn in here- woah!" The magic, smooth motion of dancers that had been perfected over centuries spun her out and away from him, less than perfectly, and back. She stared into his laughing face with wide eyes. "Don't do that!! You have to tell me when you're going to do that!!"   
  
"Good then, here's your warning," he chuckled and spun her out again, this time in sync with the other dancers.   
  
"I'm going to kill you for that," she scowled breathlessly.   
  
"Not if I can do it again," he winked and before she could open her mouth beyond an 'o' of protest, she was away and back.   
  
"This is injustice… whoever decided men should lead should be shot…"   
  
Wufei's good-natured laughter rang out, and she couldn't help giving a small smile back.   
  


* * *

  
  
As the music ended, Hilde raced back to her seat, bright red. Trowa followed, looking a bit embarrassed and scratching the back of his neck. Quatre, with Sally courteously on his arm, returned as well.   
  
"What happened?" the small blond enquired of the taller man while Sally went to see to Hilde.   
  
"Nothing- she's just afraid of boys!" Trowa blushed a little as well. Quatre tried not to laugh too loudly so as not to hurt Hilde's feelings and took his seat.   
  
Sally didn't bother to hide her amusement, and teased. "Honestly, Hilde, it's just Trowa, not the world's sexiest man-"   
  
"Hey! I resent that!!"   
  
"I mean, if he were Treize or something, I could understand…"   
  
"TREIZE was better looking than me!? Since when?!"   
  
"Or even Zechs-"   
  
"ZECHS?! _ZECHS_?!?! I'm second place to ZECHS?!"   
  
Quatre was failing horribly to hide his mirth. "Actually third; Treize beat you, too."   
  
Trowa crossed his arms and tipped back in his chair huffily. "This contest is bogus, I demand a recount." (AN: I REALLY wanna just put in one of those lil ///.- emoticons…)   
  
"Facts, darling," Sally patted his shoulder, humoring him.   
  
Trowa glared at her. (AN: ///.  
Hilde smiled, feeling a little better. She looked up and waved at Duo as she and Wufei walked over.   
  
Duo did not appear happy and sulkily slid into her seat. When all but the grinning Wufei shot her concerned looks, she bit out, "He kept twirling me."   
  
Wufei grinned. "Getting too dizzy for you?"   
  
"Shut up, scumbag."   
  
"Don't worry, Duo, Wufei's a terrible dancer," Sally whispered to her loudly.   
  
"What did you say, onna?!"   
  
"So, Hilde, about that nailpolish-"   
  
"Excuse me," Duo looked up to find a small crowd of smiling young men. "Would you care to dance, miss?"   
  
"Uh- I- uh-" Duo shot desperate 'help me, what do I do!?' looks at the rest of the table.   
  
She received a unanimous, table-wide evil grin.   
  
"Oh my god, do you people ever _suck_…" she muttered as she was lead away by her gang of followers. Her evening then became a seemingly endless trail of men who blended together until one was indistinguishable from the next, save when one was clumsy or wore too much cologne or was too forceful. She was unable to rest or even grab more than a few sips of wine before she was whisked away yet again. At least her dancing was improving with so much practice.   
  
At last, brain reeling with lights and scents and the liquor that was the only beverage easily available, she graciously excused herself from the throng, claiming she needed to go to the restroom. Which, in a way, she did; it was the only place her admirers could not follow.   
  
She didn't hesitate to slip behind the pillars and tall plants dispersed around the room and quickly made her way to the Ladies Powder Room, as the little sign declared it. She took her time making use of the facilities, and spent more effort than was necessary checking every detail of her appearance in the well-lit mirrors, but she found herself staring at the exit in reproach. She didn't want to be swamped again by young studs looking for someone to take home, be it for a night or for life. She just wanted to relax right now, but she couldn't stay here indefinitely. She pushed the door open a little, and peered out; she couldn't see anyone watching, but that didn't mean they weren't. Cautiously, she slipped out.   
  
To her great advantage, the entrance to the Powder Room was screened by several more of the tall, sturdy, desert variety of a plant she didn't know the name of. She hid behind them as best she could, eyes searching the room. Perhaps if she could get someone like Trowa over here, she wouldn't be bothered again.   
  
Then her eyes lit. Her prayers had been answered. In the near corner, along the outer wall that faced into the mansion's gardens overlooked by large terraces often kept open for just such an occasion as this, was another exit, its door half propped open and hidden by the loosely draped curtain, the length of which hung from the gargantuan ceiling all the way to the floor. She didn't want to think what it must cost to clean each of the thirty-four curtains that covered this fourth wall that was, in actuality, all window. Nevertheless, she sent her thanks up to the architect, and whoever had left the door open, and without incident, made her way through the portal to freedom.   
  
As the darkness fell coolly around her like a soft cloak, she breathed a sigh of relief, allowing her eyes to adjust from the harsh light from within. Feeling much relaxed, she took a few delicate steps from the doorway and towards the railing, a good fifteen feet away. She paused when she saw couples in various stages of love, from flirtation to making out, leaning against it.   
  
A slight frown creased her fair features and she changed her plans. To her right was the length of the room, light pouring out at intervals and people milling and even causing some noise in the distance, though here it was silence. To her left, she could see the far end railing, unlit by more than the moon, and decided that that would be better than here, where someone might find her. Taking her time and enjoying her stroll, she ambled to the far rail, a sudden thought making her hope that there wasn't yet ANOTHER couple here.   
  
As she approached, she paused, looking to her left. The balcony did not end. Instead it wrapped around the balcony into a little square deck cut out of the side of the building. Her heart soared- it didn't appear as though anyone else had discovered this yet, and she quickened her pace, knowing this must be the same deck they had lunched at only a few days ago, and thus it held the promise of chairs. Her eager steps slowed and stopped, however, as something became dreadfully clear.   
  
She wasn't alone.   
  
Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. It simply could not be. The figure outlined against the moonlight, hunched over a bench, hair wildly out of place, could not possibly be. It simply couldn't be. Just couldn't. The world as she knew it came crashing down around her for the second time in a month.   
  
Their eyes, of course, locked instantly.   
  
She nearly reeled back as she plunged for the thousandth time into the most inescapable pools of molten blue fire she had ever seen. He hadn't changed in the slightest.   
  
Achingly empty moments ticked by as they stared at each other. Duo wanted to open her mouth to scream, maybe hurl insults at him, but her throat had constricted too much. And she had the dreadful feeling that in this space, it was just like the lack of space. No one could hear her scream.   
  
The atmosphere shifted at last, heralded by loud laughter from around the bend. It didn't make things any easier, however.   
  
"You appear to be enjoying yourself." Nice to be the life of the party? Surrounded by men? What you _used_ to be? What you _should_ be? What you _lied_ and told me you were?   
  
His condemning tone set her cheeks aflame with anger. How dare he accuse her so?! Where had he been the last month to back up his claims!? It was HE who had abandoned HER. "Better than moping in the shadows while your friends wonder what the hell has happened to you," she spat out sneeringly.   
  
Heero looked away, silhouetted in the dark, embarrassed. That took her aback. Heero Yuy- ashamed? Had she done that? Wanting to hang her head as well, guilty children, the both of them, she took a seat on the bench perpendicular to his, overlooking the gardens. He didn't look at her, but his fingers moved, and she squinted into the darkness to see what it was he was restlessly turning over and over in his large, calloused hands.   
  
It was a cigarette, unlit. That brought confusion, and she frowned. "You don't smoke." Smoking harmed the body and mind, and was a hindrance to the completion of tasks. Heero Yuy did not smoke. A horrible feeling set into her gut. Had he started? Did he now care so little for himself and his 'missions' that he would poison himself this way? He glanced at her briefly, and returned his gaze to space. Fight or flight began to kick in, and she fidgeted nervously. Nervous fidgeting in her turned into brazen banter. "Face it, Heero," she said cockily, crossing her legs and arms in defiance, "I know everything about you. I didn't fight a war side-by-side with you not to learn how you operate." A small breeze brushed her thigh and with horror, she realized her skirt had fallen open for the world to see, and quickly slammed her slipper-clad foot back down. If Heero noticed, he did not comment.   
  
He didn't reply right away, and instead looked at the thing in his hand. It was deceptively smooth; an innocent paper wrapping, but it contained death, sure as the sun would rise. "Some drunk came wandering back here and he said I looked depressed. He thought this would cheer me up." In a swift, powerful, beautifully athletic motion, Heero threw the cigarette over the balcony's rail to disappear into the black night that swallowed it up. "Fool."   
  
Duo watched the place she had last seen the cigarette before it was lost to the garden, as though its wraith might rise up to torment them. Beside her, she knew Heero did as well. The silence stretched out between them, pushing them apart and pulling them together at the same time. She couldn't help thinking it was a dead sort of silence.   
  
"You know, at first, I thought I was crazy." She looked at him as he began to speak, eyes still transfixed into the emptiness of the night. "I had never felt that way about anyone before. Not anyone. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel that way."   
  
"I was completely confused- I didn't know much, but I knew that women and men fell in love with each other, not men with men."   
  
She drew her breath in quickly. Just what was he saying?   
  
Heero took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "But then a figured… I like _you_, so… I must be attracted to all men," he turned to look at her again, then, and in that moment, she felt she could see the universe in those wise eyes. 'Old soul'… something Sister Helen had once spoken of. Heero was like that… there were ways in which he seemed so much older than his seventeen years.   
  
As what he had said sunk in, she sucked in a fast breath. He- had thought he was gay? He was attracted to her so much he was convinced he was gay? Oh great Shi! That wasn't in the cards!! She could feel her cheeks lighting on fire again as full realization came upon her. It was still a highly controversial topic- every so often the news would be splattered yet again with the blood of a man who couldn't take the pressure anymore- or who had had the decision made for him. Although for years the world viewpoint had been tolerant of homosexuals, prejudice among the people was another matter and a far less controllable force. For Heero to admit such a thing was dangerous, even amongst friends- to her. Her. She was a her. But if he was gay-   
  
She forced herself back to reality to pay attention again; he had begun once more to speak. The words seemed as though they were a foreign language to her fuddled brain. They meant something, but she wasn't sure what. Until a few sliced through the fog.   
  
"But now that I know that you're female…"   
  
Now. I didn't before, and I wasn't sure then, but now I'm certain.   
  
Female. Not woman, not girl, not something endearing…. Female- said as though it were a clinical condition; a medical term; a fact and sterile and nothing more to it than precision and textbooks and, oh, how it made her head spin…   
  
"…I think we stand a chance…"   
  
Wait, he what? Backtrack…   
  
_'But now that I know that you're female, I think we stand a chance.'_   
  
So… before, when he thought she was a guy… he thought they could never be together?   
  
So… now they 'stand a chance'? Only- a chance? Not, 'I'm still madly in love with you and I don't care WHAT you are, only WHO you are'…?   
  
'I care about WHAT you are too much…'   
  
'I will always care WHAT you are…'   
  
Heero continued to talk, but she was no longer paying attention. Instead she looked at him with new eyes, seeing everything truly, for the first time. She had always thought him to be somehow superhuman. He was so seemingly perfect. Body and mind, he was like something from a dream. He could do no wrong… even when he failed, it was only endearing, because he blamed himself so single-mindedly for his defeats. She had thought that a noble quality.   
  
Heero Yuy was not perfect. As she looked at him, she calmly realized that he never had been; it had just been her mind seeing what it had wanted to see.   
  
Duo stared at the ground, just past her gowned legs and fancily clad feet. "You know something, Heero?" she began softly, then repeated it louder, getting his attention. "You know something? All this time, I thought I had you figured out. I thought that no matter what happened, no matter how surprised other people would be with you, I wouldn't be, because I thought I knew you inside and out." She knew he was staring at her, blinking at her dumbly, confounded in his thickness. "Apparently, that's not enough." Yes, she thought, let him absorb these words… let them become into graved into his mind where he could ponder them ever more, and perhaps one day find their meaning. She certainly wasn't going to just hand him the answers. After the other day, when he exposed her and his own true colors, she would never be surprised by him again. She understood the real him now.   
  
"I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought I did." His incomprehension was clear upon his face as she spoke, and stood. She faced him then, to deliver the final declaration, and waited a moment while she studied him. He was so incredibly lost in where she was going with this. It was almost insulting. "Good-bye, Heero."   
  
She turned on her heel, and walked away. She didn't look back, and she didn't hesitate as she walked back around the corner, skirt swishing in its familiar way to the rhythmic tapping of her shoes on concrete. She didn't need to turn to see the look of shock and bewilderment surely plastered on his classic face. She moved onto the main balcony and into the long panels of light that came through the windows. There were too many people here… She didn't want to risk being seen by her friends… Before she realized she was fleeing, she had already glided down the stairs into the garden and was walking along the gravel path amongst the high shrubs.   
  
'The nice thing about mansions,' she though sardonically, 'is that they always have a convenient garden to get lost in with an even more convenient bench…' (AN: *pokes fun at herself, gets herself in the eye, and runs off to sulk*) She didn't find an actual bench, but did come upon a fountain surrounded by four walls of shrubs, it's rim wide enough for her to sit comfortably.   
  
Weary now, she did so, and pulled off a glove to trail manicured fingertips through the rippling water. It was warm against her skin, courtesy of the plumbing system, and she watched the water slide down her wrist as she pulled her hand back into her lap. She looked up towards the sky, perhaps seeking guidance from whatever people believed was up there, and when she blinked, it was to unsettle the salty water brimming on her lashes.   
  
  
  


___________________________________

  
  
~End Chp 8~   
  
So? Whatcha think? Think it's crap? Think it's divinely good stuff? Think I'm insane? Dare to tell me that you think I'm bigoted? Whatever it is, please DO tell me! That's what Reveiws are for!!   
  
Also, I have a mailing list for all my fics, and if you would like to be added, then please either leave your email in your reveiw, or email me at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com. All you have to do is ask, and you will receive (email, that is).   
  
Do thanks for reading anyway tho... Hope to see you back! ~_^   
  
Ciao!!   
  
-Lady 


	9. IX: Epilogue

My Reality Is Twisted Epilogue   
Chapter Nine (C) 2001-2002   
**By: Lady Lye**   
**Contact Info: kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com**   
  


* * *

  
**Title:** _My Reality is Twisted_   
**Author(s):** Lady Lye   
**FanFiction Source(s):** Gundam Wing   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Genre(s):** Romance, Humor, Angst (you guys know the deal with me by now, right?)   
**Special Notes/Warnings:** Here there be... G-Boys as G-GIRLS! Language, dialogue, homosexuality, heterosexuality, yeah, yeah...   
**Summary:** What if Duo really was and always had been a girl? Following the war, she tries to reclaim the life she never could afford before- but Fate is cruel and her Past catches up with her..   
  
**Author's Notes:** I must now thank my awesome author-buddy Mudpie, as I was inspired to write this from one of her fics. Both fics have kinda the same idea behind them (Duo's a girl) but they take drastically different turns. For one thing, mine has more sap. (Lady: Mud-chan I want SAP. Lots and lots and LOTS of SAP. Sticky gooey SAP. SAP SAP and MORE SAP!)   
**Disclaimer:**Oh for crap's sake! It's not mine!! Hell, I admitted that even the original concept for the story ain't mine! … Wait, why am I writing then? OH, right! The whole 'be like Shakespeare but a woman, cleaner, and not dead' thing. Ah. Yes. See, the Bard didn't make up the stories- he just knew how to tell 'em. Thus is me. I want SAP, damnit!! So me'n my lil Beanie Bard are gonna write this ficcy. Ciao.   
  
**Other Crappy Warnings for People Who Get Scared Easily:** This is obviously a 2/? fic, tho just who that other person is shall remain a mystery... for now... Also, there will be shonen ai (I'm going light in this...) and let's not forget my carefree use of language, ie: vulgar language. If any o' that bugs you, please scram or open your mind.   
  
**Important:** This is What If fic, not in any way meant to take the place of good old fashioned yaoi. I adore yaoi, I really do, but the concept of if Duo were a girl struck my fancy and thus I am writing this. NOT to pretend homosexuality does not/ should not exist (HAH, if my IM buddies heard you suggesting that I thought that, they would probably die laughing. I love 1x2x1 and 3x4x3 and 2x5x2 and gawd only knows what else. Those just came to mind as my faves.) So DO NOT go there, ok? Just DO NOT suggest that I'm anti-homosexuality or anything cuz I will NOT respond well.   
  
  
  
  
-Her Ladyship   
  


* * *

  
  
Duo didn't return to the party that night. She took the roundabout way out of the garden, and skirted the building to the driveway, and from there walked down the gravel driveway. Absently, she wondered to herself what a marvel it was that the gravel and other bits of dust didn't fly around here so free in the colony. She knew the artificial gravity bound it to the 'ground', but it still seemed a little on the fantastic side, even when she had lived with it all her life.   
  
From the gate, she began the long walk back to Hilde's. She didn't mind trudging the streets so much, even at this late hour. She knew her way, and she knew how to look after herself, and she could enjoy the solitude. The few times she received leery looks, she slipped easily into the shadows, evading trouble. The ignorant little fools couldn't think to match her; she had been one of them long before she had been trained in even more skilled forms of infiltration.   
  
When she reached the small 'house', the answering machine was beeping, the caller ID warning her that it was Sally. With a sigh, she pressed the button and let the message start, then promptly shut it off after Sally's deep alto began to sound. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. She knew she should probably let them know she was alright, so they didn't worry too much, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to just yet.   
  
She wanted was out of these clothes, and to wash this gunk out of her hair and off her delicate face. A trip to the bathroom was in order, and she kicked her shoes off as she went, pulling her hair free as well. The hot water was a mere twist of the tap away, and as a bath ran, she pulled the dress off over her head and traced carefully lacquered fingers along the delicately sewn seams. Such a waste… one night of grandeur and it was over. She sighed and deposited the superfluous thing in the hamper. Perhaps after a good dry-cleaning she could pass it on to a second-hand dress shop. By the time she wanted to wear it again, it'd undoubtedly be too small.   
  
Having stripped off the bulky outer garment, she then had to content with the confining underpinnings, and slipped out of those as well, letting them drop silkily to the tiled floor. Stepping out of them, she gave them a kick in the hamper's direction and grabbed a loose hair band to pull her hair back again and proceeded to wash her face. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to be able to remove the stain from her lips, she sighed and let it go, knowing the deep color would dissipate over time on its own. Seeing the bath was barely half full, she sighed and dumped a little extra bubble bath into it, and a robe around her shoulders, not wanting to chill off.   
  
Seeing her reflection in the large, cheap mirror, she turned to face it. She couldn't recognize her old self in the girl depicted there. The proportions were completely wrong now for one thing; dainty ankles, rounded thighs, a less severe imitation of an hour glass for hips, waist and bust. Her shoulders had always been thin, and her face always that distinctive heart shape dominated by large indigo eyes. There had been that long spill of chestnut down her back and into her eyes for as long as she could remember, although it hadn't always shone so. She had to admit it was an improvement over being dirty, cold, and alone.   
  
Except, she was still that last part. She was still alone. True, she now had a roof over her head, and knew she had people who cared only a short way away. There was food in the kitchen and hot water pumping through the taps, but ultimately, she still felt alone. The thought made her shiver, and she pulled the robe a little tighter closed.   
  
The doorbell rang, making her look up. It was late; calling on a girl at this time was uncommon. But, perhaps it was Hilde, too tired to dig out her key. Duo carefully picked her way to the door and looked out through the peephole, unwilling to take the risk without at least a cursory glance. She blinked at looked again, uncertain as to what she was seeing, and opened the door cautiously.   
  
"Wufei?"   
  
He stood on the front stoop, silhouetted against the street lamp's casting. At the curbside stood his car, a glossy blue, turned black in the night. He himself had loosened his tie and removed his jacket and cumber bund. His hair was glossy and neat as ever, but that was hardly unusual. She had seen him walk out of full-scale battles only minorly disheveled. Now here he was at her door, as though just returned from another battle, and she had to admit… Her better instinct was to hug him, invite him in, help him relax.   
  
She ignored the feeling, looking up into his clear black eyes. He stared coolly back down at her, and she couldn't help thinking it was like some scene out of a primetime teen TV show. In such a scene, the boy would come inside, and they would slip back into her room, or perhaps the bedroom, to make hungry, slightly desperate, clumsy but passionate love. But this wasn't TV.   
  
"You didn't return Sally's call," he reminded.   
  
She looked down and away with a shrug. "I was going to get around to it."   
  
A moment more of silence persisted before either spoke again. "Are you alright?" A nod.   
  
She knew he could likely tell that she had cried. She felt he could probably guess the reason, as well. Yet, neither said anything more on it. She didn't invite him in, and he didn't ask. They didn't make love that night, or any other, because somehow, they knew it wouldn't work out. There was too much debris built up between them to become lovers.   
  
The next morning, when Duo and Hilde met at the breakfast table, Hilde seemed to sense that Duo didn't want to talk about whatever had happened the night before. Duo lolled around the house, taking off her nail polish, letting her hair smooth itself out, feeling the muscles in her feet relax. It was a slow, dim day, but she didn't really mind.   
  
On Monday, she got up as usual and went through her normal routine. The short walk to the end of the driveway and the mailbox was another dim one, and she looked towards the false sun and the false clouds with a sense of irony.   
  
This wasn't TV. TV never let things be so real and… inconclusive.   
  
  
  


~Fin~

  
  


* * *

  
**Parting Notes:** Yosh... it's been a bumpy road... MRIT is now COMPLETE, ladies and gents, and tis one of the few works I have posted that is! Be proud! ^_~ It took under a year! Accomplishment! Heehee... Please leave your response(s) in the Dream Book, it has the same function as a review.   
  
Also, as I happen to relatively proud of this fic, I am considering entering it into a fic contest or perhaps two. In which case, I would GREATLY appreciate any and all commentary, and volunteer editors. I can do it myself, but if I do- it'll never happen! *falls over*   
  
If you would like to be an awesome person and volunteer to gimme a hand, you will get recognition of MRIT's Front Page for helping, and you can drop me a line at kawaiiladylye@yahoo.com.   
  
Thanks muchly, minna! I hope you enjoyed the trip!   
  
-Lady Lye   
  


* * *

  
Navigate Chapters: 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / INDEX   
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
Please leave your comments in the DreamBook!   
Promoting the dreams of authors ^.^ one signature at a time.   
  
Return to P:LL   
From New Window / From Within Frames   
  
Return to P:LL/Fanfiction   
(By Author / By Genre / By Title) 


End file.
